FENETRE SUR L'AVENIR
by reis64
Summary: Dans la nuit du 31/12 au 1er/01 2008, un attentat est dirigé contre le NCIS, pas de survivants. La voiture de Tony se trouve devant le bâtiment.
1. Chapter 1

Une semaine comme les autres

Fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, à présent vous connaissez mon style, donc pas d'affolement inutile…, afin de paraphraser Rygel : ne vous mettez pas la rate au court-bouillon. Patience…

Comme d'habitude plusieurs indices ce sont glissés dans mon histoire, trouvez-les et vous découvrirez une partie de l'énigme.

Au NCIS il n'y avait pas de ponts, pas de jours fériés, tout comme les crapules ne faisaient pas de trèves.

Tony avait décidé (mais ce ne serait pas DiNozzo sinon) de faire baver ses partenaires et amis sur sa soirée du réveillon du Nouvel An, il invitait Anya, une splendide jeune femme slave, secrétaire de l'ambassadeur de Russie, dans l'un des restaurant français les plus chics de la Capitale : « Le Paris ».

Menu gastronomique : Kir royal : foie gras de canard maison, chateaubriand avec accompagnement, trou normand, ronde des fromages, (chaque plat étant accompagné d'un verre de vin adapté, sans compter le pain aux noix ou figues), ensuite : kouglof glacé, champagne, café, liqueur ( ? : ils en ont peut-être assez…)

--

L'explosion qui souffla le siége du NCIS : 716 SICARD STREET SE vers quatre heures du matin s'entendit sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons.

Ambulance et pompiers arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux, Gibbs fut le premier avertit : dans son sous-sol il écoutait les informations en continu, il réussit à joindre Jenny, Kate, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, mais pas Tony, son téléphone sonnait sur sa messagerie vocale. Ils arrivèrent quasiment tous en même temps, Alors le patron de l'équipe première du NCIS découvrit pourquoi son agent ne répondait pas, sa voiture était garée devant le bâtiment, recouverte de gravas et de poussière…

--

Beaucoup de questions se posaient : qui ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout comment. Le bâtiment était sur un complexe militaire et il y avait gardiens et caméras à toutes les entrées, l'accident était peu probable, la négligence possible, l'attentat plus que certain.

Plusieurs corps venaient d'être évacués : les vigils ; pas de trace de Tony, fallait-il s'en réjouir ?

Abby arriva toute essoufflée, elle avait participé avec McGee à une de ses soirées à l'autre bout de la ville, mais ce dernier était rentré seul.

Les yeux de la jeune femme, allaient de la voiture de son ami aux visages sombres de ses collègues.

« Vous croyez qu'il… »

McGee la prit par les épaules.

« On n'en sait rien Abby, les secouristes avancent lentement, la structure du bâtiment menace de s'écrouler. »

Une demi-heure s'écoula, enfin le capitaine Kiehl s'approcha d'eux.

« Nous avons dégagés 6 corps, 2 gardiens à chaque portes, il n'y a pas de survivants. »

Abby s'écroula en pleurs dans les bras de McGee.

« Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? »

Gibbs regardait son équipe, tous étaient sous le choc. Le 31 décembre au soir au pire le 1er avant midi, ils devaient transférer tous leurs dossiers au Pentagone c'était à DiNozzo de le faire : HIER SOIR, chacun savait qu'il était plus efficace la nuit, et la veille il avait eu d'autres préoccupations.

« Un de mes hommes est revenu travailler cette nuit. » Puis il regarda Jenny « Il y avait aussi la permanence au MTAC. »

Kiehl se tourna vers le directeur.

« Combien en tout ? »

« Quatre, mais personne ne répond. »

«Nous allons faire appel à une unité spécialement entraînée et équipée pour ce genre d'intervention. S'il y a des survivants, ils les trouveront. »

--

Gibbs regarda le bâtiment. Des survivants ? C'était déjà un miracle que personne de l'extérieur ne soit blessé, les vitres avaient explosé et projeté des éclats meurtriers sur prés de 100 mètres, leur donnant une indication sur la violence de l'explosion.

Cela ne servait à rien qu'ils restent là, la vie ne devait pas s'arrêter parce que l'un des leurs était…

Non il se refusait à prononcer le mot maudit, il refusait ne serait-ce qu'un instant penser que son agent puisse être… absent.

L'enquête exigeait ses droits et priorités, tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du bâtiment était inexploitable, plus de lignes téléphoniques, plus d'électricité, plus rien…

Jenny Sheppard décida de regagner le Pentagone, voir si leurs rapports étaient arrivés.

Palmer était parti avec les secours recueillir des renseignements sur les agents décédés.

Abby et Ducky partaient à la recherche d'indices (traces d'explosifs, etc…) en respectant plutôt mal que bien les limites sécurisées.

Kate et McGee interrogeaient les gardes aux différentes portes, et étaient déjà en possession des vidéos surveillances.

Enfin Gibbs accompagnait les secouristes. Il leur était impossible de pénétrer dans le bâtiment par les accès normaux, ils avaient sondé les murs afin de vérifier leur solidité, pensant un moment creuser une brèche à l'aide d'explosifs, ils les perçaient afin de passer des caméras à infra-rouge miniatures, et des spectroscopes .Grâce à ce dispositif, ils espéraient évaluer les dégâts faits à l'Open Space, émettre des hypothèses sur ce qui s'était passé.

Une heure venait de s'écouler, Kate et McGee rejoignirent et leur patron qui parlait avec les équipes spécialisées, vérifiant des points sur les plans du bâtiment. Gibbs avait la mine sombre, ils avaient compris !

« Ils ont pu localiser un corps, le balcon du MTAC est tombé sur lui. A cet étage un seul homme pouvait être présent. »

Kate crut défaillir : « Non ! Pas lui ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient localisés deux autres corps. Le MTAC semblait s'être écroulé en grande partie, écrasant et tuant tout sur son passage. Il manquait encore une personne, tout espoir semblait perdu. Enfin un quatrième corps fut découvert, on n'en voyait qu'une partie, enfin plutôt les jambes. L'officier qui menait les recherches s'adressa à Gibbs.

« On va tenter d'accéder par le garage, et dynamiter la cage d'escalier, afin de pouvoir entrer. »

« Si tout s'écroulait ? »

« On va y aller petit à petit. L'heure n'est plus aux précautions. Je pense que nous avons localisé les quatre agents… aucun signe de vie.»

Gibbs regarda Kate qui avait les larmes aux yeux, non ce n'était pas possible, Tony ne pouvait pas… ne devait pas… n'aurait pas du… mais ils ne pouvaient que constater l'évidence. Quatre agents à l'intérieur : quatre corps…

En milieu d'après-midi ils avaient enfin pu pénétrer au cœur du bâtiment, les premiers à entrer furent les démineurs qui partirent à la recherche d'une éventuelle seconde bombe, peu de temps après les victimes furent évacuées dans des sacs noirs sur des civières, leur identification n'avait été possible que grâce aux papiers qu'ils portaient sur eux :

Agents : Roy Stew, Jerry Dwinght, Dirk Johsing, et Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony était mort comme il avait vécu, intensément, insouciant, bêtement…

Une partie du sous-sol paraissait avoir été épargné, la morgue, le labo d'Abby, les archives, mais les accès demeuraient encore bloqués.

A l'intérieur des locaux dévastés les agents commençaient leur travail d'investigation, les indices s'accumulaient : échantillons de sang, restes humains, traces d'explosifs, ils prirent des photos, recherchèrent le détonateur.

D'après leurs premières estimations la bombe devait se trouver à l'étage, cela expliquait qu'une partie du balcon du MTAC (dont l'accès n'était pas encore sécurisé) tombe sur le bureau de Tony. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de sa disparition : avait-il souffert ? Etait-il mort sur le coup ? S'était-il vu mourir ? Qu'elle avait été sa dernière pensée ?

Gibbs observait Kate depuis un moment, elle avançait comme un automate, brassant de l'air, cherchant sans chercher, pleurant sans pleurer, tournant autour de ce qui restait du bureau de son ami. Pour la première fois dans son existence il ne savait pas comment réagir : la claquer ? La consoler ? Chacun d'entre eux devait faire face à ce deuil prématuré qui les frappait.

C'était son rôle à lui de prévenir la famille de son agent, ensuite il ferait rapatrier le corps, Tony serait sans doute enterré dans le caveau familial à côté de sa mère. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Ducky s'approcher.

« Je vais à la morgue municipale, pour assister à l'autopsie. » Le légiste avait parlé doucement d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, mais Kate entendit, et s'approcha, Gibbs les observa quelques instants.

« Non Ducky il n'y aura pas d'autopsie, je l'ai demandé. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est la procédure habituelle. »

« Il n'aurait pas aimé. De toute façon cela ne nous apporterait rien. »

La jeune femme remercia son patron du regard.

Une silhouette bien connue s'approcha d'eux.

« Fornell ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Vous assister, c'est à présent une enquête conjointe. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quiconque s'attaque à une agence gouvernementale s'attaque à toutes, c'est notre devoir de vous venir en aide, toutes nos ressources sont à votre disposition, nous sommes en train d'aménager vos bureaux, dès demain vous pourrez venir travailler chez nous. » L'agent du FBI jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. « Où est DiNozzo ? » Gibbs lui indiqua un endroit du menton, un bureau renversé, des gravats, une tâche de sang… des lambeaux d'habits…

« C'était sa place. » Fornell ne dit rien, mais son regard en disait long.

--

**partie développée ultérieurement**

--

Ce fut un bel enterrement, la petite chapelle familiale était pleine, outre la famille, il y avait des représentants du NCIS (dont Paula Cassidy, et Cassie Yates), du FBI, du gouvernement et même de la CIA, plusieurs collègues de Peoria, Philadelphie, Baltimore avaient fait le déplacement. Paul Morrow fit un discours très remarqué.

Le cercueil plombé fut déposé dans la crypte familiale.

--

Suite : je ne sais pas trop, je suis en train de m'éparpiller (mais elle existe)


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews

--

**Chapitre 2 **

--

Le retour au FBI se fit dans le plus complet des silences, puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Abby et McGee croulaient sous le travail, deux jeunes agents experts en police scientifique les secondaient, la jeune femme qui éprouvait des difficultés à prononcer leurs noms d'origine Europe de l'Est, les appelait « Alias Smith et Jones ». Leur enthousiasme, bonne volonté, et disponibilité compensaient largement leur manque de maturité et inexpérience.

Cela faisait à présent 2 jours que l'attaque avait eu lieu et pourtant il n'y avait aucune avancée significative, plutôt si, mais rien ne correspondait à quoique ce soit :

les 6 gardes avaient été tués pas balles, par des MK23 SOCOM : un pistolet de calibre 45, bien évidemment aucune empreinte

les caméras de vidéos surveillance (du bâtiment) avaient disparues

Grâce à la composition particulière d'un poudre retrouvée sur un mur ainsi que sur la veste d'un des agents, Abby avait réussit à déterminer que l'explosif utilisé était du C4, mais pas d'indication de sa provenance, pas de traceur ni numéro de série. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à déterminer ce qui avait déclenché le « boum », car pour l'instant aucune trace d'un détonateur quelconque.

Sur une grande table plusieurs cartons contenant des sachets plein d'indice (trop d'indices, trop de rien), puis à côté quatre plus petits contenant les affaires personnelles des agents morts dans l'explosion

Par acquis de conscience Abby avait fait des recherches ADN, sur les vêtements et le sang trouvés sur place, et

Gling-gling : **POSITIVE MATCH **quatre fois de suite

« Tu t'attendais à trouver quoi Abby ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. J'espérai que… »

« Il est mort Abby, faut-y faire. Nous devons retrouver ceux qui ont fait cela. »

« MgGee il était si jeune, pourquoi lui ? »

« Tu aurais préféré que ce soit moi ? »

Claque

« Aie… »

« McGee cessez de dire des bêtises. » Gibbs observa les résultats.

« Pourquoi as-tu refait ces tests Abby. Tu manques de travail ? »

« … »

« Du nouveau ? »

« L'explosif utilisé est du C4. McGee vérifie si un vol n'a pas été constaté dernièrement. »

A l'autre bout de la pièce Smith et Jones marmonnaient.

« Que font-ils ? »

« Grâces aux vidéos des postes de garde, ils vérifient si les numéros des plaques d'immatriculation des véhicules ayant pénétrés sur le complexe correspondent aux voitures autorisées, et aux conducteurs.»

Gibbs sceptique vérifiait le contenu d'un des cartons.

« Le FBI a fini de nettoyer le bâtiment, aucune trace du détonateur. »

« Ce n'est pas trop étonnant patron avec une telle puissance n'importe quelle minuterie ressemble à…»

Gibbs tournait et retournait un paquet transparent contenant un téléphone roussi et à moitié explosé.

« Et si ce n'était pas une minuterie mais un téléphone qui avait fait office de déclencheur ? »

Abby s'approcha.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Ce téléphone est en trop, de plus c'est un BS325 il ne peut être équipé d'un GPS comme les nôtres.»

« Et alors ? »

« Vérifiez les vôtres ? »

« BS325x ! »

« Justement Le Bleu. » Gibbs balança le paquet à travers la pièce, le jeune agent le rattrapa in-extrémis. « Interrogez ce téléphone. Je veux tout savoir sur lui. » Et il quitta la pièce.

Mcgee se tourna vers son amie.

« Comment veut-il que je fasse ? »

« C'est toi qui sort du MIT ! »

--

Gibbs se rassit à son bureau, furieux, comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, si cette explosion avait eut lieu en plein jour… Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui ce serait produit… le nombre de morts… Pourquoi cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi Tony ? Il ne minimisait pas l'importance des autres agents, mais il ne fallait pas « mélanger les torchons et les serviettes… »

Kate en face de lui demeurait silencieuse et absente, dans ces moments pénibles la règle n° 12 prenait toute son importance.

Mais il n'avait pas ou peu de pitié pour ses agents.

« Kate : il faut interroger Anya je ne sais quoi à l'ambassade de Russie. Tu y vas… »

« Mais ! Je… »

« Maintenant ! »

La jeune femme refoula ses larmes, et se leva.

Sournoisement il la laissait seule.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

« Tony avait raison, tu n'est qu'un S… »

Il la fusilla du regard. Répliquant :

« Pas un S… mais un B…»

Quelle importance maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews

--

**Chapitre 3 **

--

Au sous-sol McGee enfila ses gants et sortit délicatement la carte SIM du téléphone, elle était un peu détériorée, mais pas suffisamment pour être inutilisable, prit d'une inspiration subite, il vérifia l'absence d'empreintes, et là Bingo !

« Abby j'ai quelque chose. »

« Wouha, bravo McGee, tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile de la faire parler. »

La jeune femme lança toutes recherches à travers les bases de données disponibles, terrorisme international, CIA, FBI, police, fichier des permis de conduire, CODIS etc…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

McGee quant à lui progressait, le téléphone fonctionnait avec un ticket recharge, mais n'avait aucun crédit de communication sauf celui alloué « en bonus », aucun appel sortant, un seul entrant, provenant d'une cabine téléphonique publique sur Pennsylvannia Ave. McGee ne se faisait pas d'illusion avec les Pre Paid Phone Card les chances qu'il trouve celui qui avait appelé étaient inexistantes.

--

En sortant du NCIS Kate prit la direction de l'Ambassade Russe à Washington qui se trouvait 2641 Tunlaw Road, N.W, à environ 12 kilomètres. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Anya Polikova peu de temps après.

La jeune russe ne lui apprit pas grand-chose, elle avait rencontré Tony au super marché entre Noël et Nouvel-An, pour le réveillon elle était seul, il était seul, tout simplement…

Il l'avait raccompagné chez elle aux environs de 3 heures du matin. C'est tout dont elle se souvenait. Ils devaient se retrouver le lendemain, mais en écoutant les informations et sans nouvelles elle avait compris.

« Heureusement que Tony avait prit sa voiture, car j'étais un peu pompette. »

« Vous aviez beaucoup bu ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas, la jeune slave rougit. C'était un Menu gastronomique au « Paris » Tony avait conservé le ticket dans sa poche, ce doit être facile de vérifier. »

« Et lui ? »

Anya devint écarlate.

« Moins que moi ! »

« Que vous-a-t-il dit lorsqu'il vous a quitté ? »

« Qu'il devait finir un travail. »

--

Le lendemain matin le 04 janvier 2008 vers 08h30.

Smith et Jones avaient réussit à retracer la chronologie des événements de cette nuit de nouvel-an.

03h21 Tony passait le poste de garde

03h59 l'explosion

Tout poste de garde confondu il y avait seulement 2 voitures qui semblaient suspectes, de plus elles avaient fait l'aller-retour entre 03h26 et 03h53 les agents du FBI partirent immédiatement à la recherche de leur conducteur et passagers.

Il y avait également une mini-fourgonette d'un traiteur qui était venu apporter les repas un peu avant minuit.

Tous les véhicules étrangers aux bâtiments officiels sur le complexe étaient systématiquement fouillés, passé aux détecteurs d'explosifs, les papiers vérifiés, personne ne pouvait passer entre les mailles du filet, les périodes particulièrement sensibles (comme la fin de l'année) la sécurité était renforcée.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant… à moins que les auteurs de l'attentat soient sur place depuis plus de temps, mais Smith et Jones, avaient pris l'initiative de vérifier petit à petit les jours précédents.

Gibbs était assis à son bureau et vérifiait les dépositions des gardes, et les premiers rapports préliminaires, lorsque McGee arriva.

« Patron j'ai quelque chose. »

« … »

« … »

« Vous attendez quoi un traducteur ? »

« Non, mais voilà, j'ai trouvé une empreinte sur la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo, elle correspond à Julia Steff. »

« Oui McGee ? »

« Elle a un casier, pour de petits larcins dans son enfance. Elle travaille au Market dans le centre ville. C'est là que le téléphone a été acheté. »

« Alors ? »

« Je pars l'interroger, et récupérer les bandes vidéos. »

« Ce serait bien McGee. Soyez ici pour 10h30.»

Sur ce le cellulaire de Gibbs s'activa.

« Oui Gibbs. »

« C'est Kate, une voiture vient d'être retrouvée dans le Potomac à hauteur de Columbia Island.»

« En quoi cela nous intéresse-t-il ? »

« Le propriétaire est William Dwinght, frère de Jerry Dwinght, qui travaillait au MTAC, c'est la voiture de ce dernier. Je t'E-Mail le numéro.»

« Je l'ai parfait, occupes-t-en puis fais-là remorquer au FBI, je t'attends nous avons un débrieffing avec Fornell à 10h30, je dois vérifier juste quelque chose. »

Gibbs descendit immédiatement chez Abby, il posa sa boisson préférée sur sa consonne,

Sans un mot de plus il se dirigea vers les « Smith et Jones », et leur tendit un papier avec le numéro d'immatriculation.

« Vérifier ceci, je veux savoir à quelle heure elle est arrivé au NCIS, et à celle où elle est partie, ainsi que les visages de tous les passagers. »

--

Les deux chefs d'équipes n'aimaient ces réunions, pourtant elles étaient utiles, mais celle-ci comme les autres n'apportaient pas vraiment d'éléments nouveaux, juste des questions.

Smith et Jones visionneraient les vidéos rapportées du Market, afin de les comparer à celles qu'ils avaient déjà en leur possession.

Gibbs et Fornell iraient interroger la femme de Jerry Smith en début d'après-midi, McGee continuerait à aider Abby.

Kate partirait à la recherche d'indices permettant de retrouver William Dwinght,.

La jeune femme remonta à son bureau, c'est alors que son regard accrocha une enveloppe sur son sous main, elle l'ouvrit, l'entête était celle de l'Hôpital de Bethesda.»

«…..

……

Mme Caitlin Tobd,

Veuillez vous rendre ce lundi 07 janvier avant 8h00 à notre laboratoire pour votre prise de sang mensuelle. »

…

…

… »

Chaque mois tous les gents de terrains du NCIS prédonnaient leur sang qui était conservé moins de 42 jours au frigo entre 2 et 6°C. Tony avait du recevoir la même lettre ils étaient convoqué tous les deux le même jour. Et si… non ce n'était pas possible…

Elle téléphona à Anya pour lui demander qu'elle quantité d'alcool Tony avait bu à cette fameuse soirée,

Un Kir royal, un verre de vin blanc, 1 verre de vin rouge, un verre de champagne, étalés entre 22h00 et 02h00 du matin.

Elle nota rapidement puis descendit immédiatement au labo.

« Abby as-tu vérifié la présence d'alcool dans le sang de Tony ? »

« Oui il n'y avait aucune trace, c'est possible au bout de trois heures le taux diminue. »

Kate fouilla dans le carton de son ami à la recherche du ticket de caisse du Paris. C'était bien cela.

Elle tendit son papier à Abby.

« En buvant ceci ? »

« Limite 0,5 gr/l de sang, tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je reviens. » Elle remonta quatre à quatre les marches d'escaliers et téléphona rapidement à Bethesda.

Inversement Gibbs descendait par l'ascenseur appelé par les Smith et Jones, qui venaient de trouver quelque chose.

Sur les écrans devant eux deux photos une du permis de conduire de William Dwinght, et une d' un homme très typé, aux yeux cachés derrière des lunettes noires, cheveux et barbes grisonnants et frisés.

Gibbs s'approcha de l'écran et scruta ce dernier, son visage prit une expression très dure, presque sauvage, une expression que personne ne lui connaissait, McGee s'approcha lentement, encore plus timidement que d'habitude.

«Vous le connaissez ? »

« C'est Kamel Kaddour un irakien, je le croyais mort depuis longtemps. »

A l'autre bout de la pièce Abby sautait en l'air :

« Oui ! oui ! oui ! »

Elle se précipita vers ses deux amis et embrassa McGee.

« Mais que… »

Elle aimait préparer ses effets.

« Gibbs… »

« Je sais Tony est vivant. »

« Mais patron, comment ? »

Kate arriva à son tour.

« J'ai téléphoné à Bethesda le sang que Tony avait donné le mois dernier a été volé ils ne s'en était pas aperçu. »

« Mais alors qui a été enterré à sa place ? »

« William Dwinght, probablement McGee. »

Dans une semaine l'affaire Kamel Kaddour, ainsi que la partie manquante.


	4. Chapter 4a

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews et de votre patience, pour vous remercier la première partie du chapitre 4.

J'écris deux T en même temps et une M et ce n'est pas toujours évident de partager son inspiration.

--

**Chapitre 4a : **_**l'affaire Kamel Kaddour**_

--

L'expression du Leader de l'équipe première du NCIS se radoucit, les agents Smith et Jones se faisaient tout petit-petit, ils étaient conscients qu'il venaient de lever un lièvre.

Gibbs n'avait pas quitté l'écran du regard.

Fornell s'était approché silencieusement.

« Nous avons un nom, un mandat d'arrêt international peut être lancé immédiatement. »

« Gibbs il faudrait prévenir sa famille que Tony est vivant. »

« Non Kate il ne faut pas leur donner de fausses joies. »

Abby ne reconnaissait plus son patron et ami.

« Mais c'est important pour eux. »

« J'ai dit non ! Pas plus de communiqué officiel à la presse, ni de démentit. A part nous, Ducky, Palmer et la directrice, personne ne doit être au courant.

Fornell le regardait inquiet, il n'aimait pas la lueur qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux de l'ancien marines.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Kaddour veut s'amuser avec Tony.

« Quel est le lien entre eux ? »

« Il n'y en a aucun. »

« Alors pourquoi s'en est-il prit à DiNozzo ? »

« C'est simple Fornell, à travers lui il veut m'atteindre ; il veut me punir. »

« Que c'est-il passé entre vous ? »

Gibbs jeta un regard circulaire,

« Pas ici allons en salle d'interrogatoire. »

Un peu plus tard

« C'était début 1995, l'une des premières affaires que j'ai traité seul, Mike Francks venait de prendre sa retraite. Un instructeur avait été retrouvé mort à Quantico, il s'appelait Mark Darren c'était un ancien de la guerre du Vietnam. Il ne ménageait pas les recrues, de nombreuses plaintes déposées pour mauvais traitements n'aboutirent jamais. Pendant une marche de nuit forcé dans une zone marécageuse, il perdit un homme, retrouvé noyé, le surlendemain: il s'appelait Drew Carrinton. Mark Darren fut accusé de négligence, et d'homicide involontaire. Je fus cité comme témoin à décharge lors du procès, il m'avait appris tout ce que je savais, je connaissais ses méthodes un peu particulières, mais chaque soldat passant « entre ses mains » devenait un homme, un survivant, presque tous revenaient du front. »

« Et ceux qui ne partaient pas ? »

« Je sais Kate, c'est impardonnable, enfin bref ; la sentence : acquittement, même pas un blâme. Deux mois après le procès, il y eut un autre accident, cette fois lors des manœuvres de nuit dans des conditions « réelles de combat », le long d'une crête. Au matin lors de l'appel il manquait un homme, ils le retrouvèrent 3 semaines plus tard, loin de la zone « de combats », en bas d'un éboulis, blessé,

déshydraté, mort de faim, en état de choc : trop tard, il décéda dans les bras de son père, en lui demandant pardon de ne pas avoir été fort, lors de son transfert à Bethesda. Il s'appelait Ahmed Kaddour. C'était son seul et unique fils. Le JAG c'est saisit de l'affaire. Le lendemain de l'enterrement Kamel est venu me trouver, m'accusant de la mort de son fils : mon témoignage avait permis l'acquittement de l'instructeur, il a promis de revenir se venger, de me faire payer, de me faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert. Il aurait préféré le savoir mort dés le début, son fils n'était pas préparé à un stage de survie, le rapport d'autopsie fut accablant. Mark a été découvert mort moins d'un mois après. Le meurtrier fut découvert après une longue, difficile et délicate enquête, c'était le père de Drew Carrington. Il faudrait ressortir le dossier pour de plus amples renseignements. »

« Pourquoi le pensiez-vous mort. »

« Kamel Kaddour était militaire de carrière, plus précisément démineur, il fut porté disparu lors d'une mission, il devait sécuriser un ancien dépôt de munitions dont les abords était truffés de mines. »

« Tout cela ne nous indique pas le lien avec Tony ».

« J'y arrive Fornell : avec Ducky, c'est celui avec qui je travaille depuis le plus longtemps, de plus il a habité quelque temps chez moi, et c'est un candidat idéal. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Nous avons retrouvé Ahmed trois semaines après sa disparition, nous devons trouver Tony avant le 21 janvier car après cette date il sera soit mort ou agonisant. Et quand nous retrouverons son corps comme lui son fils en 1995, nous regretterons qu'il ne soit pas mort depuis le début. »

Gibbs observa ses agents, Abby, McGee, Kate, ils étaient sous le choc, ils n'osaient pas imaginer ce que cet homme brisé par le malheur, cherchant à venger son fils d'une façon lente et sadique, serait capable de faire à leur ami, ils se regardèrent en silence : oui eux aussi ils auraient préféré qu'il trouve la mort cette nuit au NCIS, car ils étaient impuissants.

Toutefois une chose n'était pas claire, c'était la découverte de la voiture de William Dwinght retrouvée dans le Potomac à hauteur de Columbia Island, qui les avait mis sur la piste de l'irakien, quelqu'un avait peut être voulu les aider, en dévoilant cette information ils mettraient celui-ci en danger.

« Fornell pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de ne pas dire à la presse que nous savons à qui appartient le véhicule trouvé dans le Potomac ? Pour l'instant c'est notre seule piste.»

«Je m'en occupe. » Et il quitta la pièce.

« Merci. » Les trois agents du NCIS n'avaient pas bougé de place. « Vous n'avez pas de travail vous autres ? »

Les chaises raclèrent sur le sol et l'instant suivant la pièce était vide, le laissant seul avec ses scrupules, ses regrets, et souvenirs.

Une course contre la mort venait de s'engager…

Tony allait s'en sortir, il le devait, et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas…

Comme à son habitude Gibbs s'emporta contre son agent, c'était sa façon à lui de conjurer le mauvais sort.

« Je te préviens DiNozzo si tu ne survis pas, je vais t'en donner moi des stages commando, et de survie. »

Oups j ! Je viens de m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le genre de suite qui atténuerait votre impatience. Désolée. Je vais essayer de faire vite.


	5. Chapter 4b

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews

Second et dernier bonus, « à présent je sèche (enfin pas vraiment)»

--

**Chapitre 4b : **

--

**Flash Back**

Kamel regarda un instant l'homme attaché solidement sur la chaise en bois devant lui, plus de douze ans qu'il attendait ce moment, un mois de préparation et de recherche, tout avait été si facile que cela en était presque frustrant.

Depuis le temps qu'il l'espionnait, il avait fini par connaître l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo presque mieux que lui-même, il savait qu'il partirait « à la chasse » pour la Saint-Sylvestre, et que s'il rencontrait une jeune femme, il reviendrait valider le lendemain matin le transfert des dossiers, à ce moment-là la machine se mettrait en route et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'au restaurant, puis jusqu'aux portes du NCIS : William Dwinght marine venant souhaiter la bonne année à son frère (agent fédéral) en compagnie de 3 amis, voiture identifiée, et conducteur autorisé, rien de suspect…, pas de fouille, sinon l'homme caché dans le coffre avec les explosifs et les armes aurait remédié à ceci.

Une fois dans le sous-sol de l'agence gouvernementale, ils avaient assommé William Dwinght, alors que le frère de ce dernier neutralisait les autres agents du MTAC, à ce moment il n'y avait plus de 6 personnes entre eux et leur cible, les six gardes furent abattus d'une balle dans la tête. Le reste ne fut que formalité.

L'agent de terrain n'avait pas eu le temps de s'emparer de son arme, qu'un**projecteur hypodermique** lui envoyait une seringue l'atteignant au cou, le mettant au tapis dans la seconde ; alors que l'un d'entre eux s'occupait de Jerry Dwinght, et posait la bombe, les deux autres habillaient le frère avec les habits de Tony et mettaient en place leur petite mise en scène avec le sang volé à Bethesda, un quart d'heure après : BOUM ; rapide, simple, efficace, intraçable.

Ensuite le véhicule qui leur avait permis d'entrer dans le complexe militaire avait été jeté dans le fleuve, (sans plaques d'immatriculation ( ?)).

--

L'homme évanoui devant lui n'avait fait qu'une seule erreur, celle d'intégrer l'équipe de Gibbs.

Il devrait se réveiller sous peu, lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre, justifier (s'il était possible) la mort de son fils.

Rien, aucun gouvernement (pas même le sien) ne devrait cautionner cette barbarerie qui avait conduit à ces trop nombreux accidents mortels, un soldat mourrant au combat il pouvait le concevoir, mais pas dans un camp d'entraînement, c'était injuste, c'était trop dur, c'était son fils… tout simplement…

Il l'observa quelques instants en silence, sa vengeance n'aurait aucune limite. Puis il quitta la pièce pour mettre la première partie de son plan à exécution.

Tony se réveilla lentement, il avait froid et grelottait, il souffrait d'un mal de tête digne d'un lendemain de cuite… pourtant il avait respecté la règle numéro…(?) Il ne s'en souvenait même pas, existait-elle ? Tout tournait autour de lui, les images étaient floues. Il réprima une envie de vomir.

« Mais que ? » Il se débattit, essaya de détendre ses liens, de se libérer, rien à faire, les cordes bien serrées permettaient à peine au sang de circuler. Sa vision s'éclairci, il examina la pièce où il se trouvait, une salle de 9 mètres carrés qui sentait le renfermé, les murs étaient faits en agglos disjoints, aucune fenêtre, seul accès la porte en fer, dans un coin des WC chimiques, un vieux lavabo émaillé avec quelques affaires de toilettes, un peu plus loin un matelas tout crasseux, et enfin une table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient deux choses, une bougie dont la lumière pâlissante éclairait faiblement la pièce et un appareil photo.

C'est alors qu'il entendit les cloches, le bruit assourdissant était relayé par de puissants haut-parleurs, mentalement il compta : onze coups, c'était le matin où le soir.

Il devait agir il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Après plusieurs essais il atteint son but : faire basculer la chaise au sol, il tomba sur le dos dans un grand bruit de bois brisé, sa tête heurta lourdement le sol et il perdit connaissance.

A travers un écran de contrôle Kamel assistait à la scène, un sourire sadique illumina son visage, il se leva prit une gamelle sur un bureau, et y versa un peu de bouillon clair, quelques instants plus tard il pénétrait dans la pièce où était son prisonnier. Posa la soupe sur la table prit une photo de Tony, le détacha, ramassa cordes et bois et quitta l'endroit discrètement.

--

**Le 04 janvier 2008**

Tony avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, jour, nuit, matin, après-midi, il n'en savait rien, il n'en savait plus rien, au début il avait commencé à noter les heures, marquant les douze coups d'un trait de caillou le mur, d'après ses calculs il était enfermé depuis plus de 17 jours, il ne pouvait pas se fier au nombre de repas distribués par une trappe, repas était un bien grand mot, limite pain sec et à l'eau, parfois un fruit. L'absence de contact humain, d'explication, le rendait fou, il voulait comprendre. Qu'avait-il fait de si terrible, pour mériter un tel traitement ? Etait-ce un test ? Une punition ? Un entraînement pour une mission sous couverture ? Plus d'une fois Gibbs l'avait menacé de l'envoyer dans un camp militaire pour lui apprendre à vivre comme un marine, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne l'avait jamais prit au sérieux, pourtant il refusait de croire que son patron soit pour quelque chose dans ce qu'il endurait, il respectait « trop » ses hommes.

Dans son délire Tony se parlait à lui-même, faisait les questions et les réponses, des discours sans fin, sans queue ni tête, parfois il chantait ou sifflait, ou encore hurlait, criait au secours, martelait la porte de ses poings à s'en faire mal.

Tout cela pour le plus grand plaisir de Kamel Kaddour qui l'observait, et continuait à prendre des photos, il avait fallut moins de quatre jours pour briser cet homme, l'un des meilleurs du NCIS.

Depuis plusieurs années l'irakien était devenu maître dans ce genre de torture, il en avait brisé plus d'un…

Il était temps que l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo fasse sa connaissance. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Lyes suis moi. »

--

Le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure sortit Tony de sa torpeur, il se leva, prêt à bondir, mais la vue d'un pistolet mitrailleur, le calma aussitôt.

« Qui êtes- vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Il n'obtient pas de réponse.

Kamel lui lança un paquet de vêtements militaires. Tony ne put les rattraper ses réflexes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.

« Habille-toi ! »

« Si je refuse ? »

« Tu as le choix. »

Le jeune agent en mourrait d'envie, il se sentait sale dans ses vêtements, les mêmes depuis le début. Mais c'était plus fort que lui il fallait qu'il fasse l'idiot.

« Aie. » Il se retourna. « C'est pour quoi cette fois patron ? »

« … »

« Enfin si tu crois que c'est nécessaire je vais le faire. »

Il commença à se déshabiller, il claquait des dents.

« Vous auriez pu penser à payer la note de chauffage, on gèle ici. »

« Arrêtes de jouer aux chochottes et grouille »

« Vous pourriez vous retourner s'il vous plait ? »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

« Je suppose que non. »

Tony se retourna et entendit les ricanements des deux hommes, il frissonna mais cette foi-ci pas de froid. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Tu te dépêches on n'a pas tout le temps. » La menace était à peine voilée.

Il enleva ses sous-vêtements, et se figea lorsqu'il entendit un mouvement dans son dos, il faillit en mettre son caleçon à l'envers, mais rien ne se passa le plus jeune des hommes venait simplement de s'adosser à la porte, il finit de s'habiller rapidement, appréciant le contact « doux » et chaud des vêtements militaires.

--

Kamel observa Tony avec des yeux de déments.

«Tu sais l'autopsie de mon fils a démontré, qu'il avait une plaie à la tête probablement causé par un éclat de grenade, un autre tir lui avait traversé l'épaule droite. Blessures occasionnées la première nuit lors des manœuvres, Ahmed était blessé, désorienté, la pluie avait effacée toutes ses traces, il subit un véritable calvaire pendant ces trois semaines, une épreuve qui aurait pu lui être évitée si son instructeur Mark Darren avait été reconnu coupable de mauvais traitement sur ses hommes lors d'un précédent procès, mais non, il a fallut que ton patron Gibbs s'en mêle, le soutienne. Le fasse acquitter.»

Tony fixa les yeux dans les yeux son tortionnaire, et le brava c'était la seule chose dont il capable.

« Semper fi… »

Il ne vit pas le coup arriver, le choc fut violent il tomba au sol, faignant d'être évanoui, il aperçu alors le bâton électrique que Kamel tenait à la main, ce dernier était hors contrôle, s'approchant les yeux injectés de sang, Tony essaya de rouler hors d'atteinte, en vain, chaque coup atteint son but, il se mit en boule, serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, priant pour que tout s'arrête, le corps sursautant à chaque nouvelle décharge, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage.

« Arrête tu vas le tuer. » Tout cessa.

Après un certain temps Tony se releva, ses jambes tremblaient.

« La devise des marines ne te sauvera pas, mon fils est mort comme un homme, tu vas mourir pour lui, tache d'en être digne. Personne ne partira à ta recherche.»

L'agent du NCIS n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible, Gibbs ne l'aurait jamais abandonné… peut-être que si… non il n'aurait de cesse de le retrouver.

« Ton patron ne viendra pas, il te croit mort, il a même assisté à ton enterrement. » Sur ce l'irakien lui jeta une photo : celle de « sa » pierre tombale, Anthony DiNozzo : date de naissance… Mort : le 01/01/2008, R.I.P.

Kamel leva son pistolet et le mit en joue.

Tony tourna la tête attiré par un grincement, l'autre homme venait d'ouvrir la porte, mais il ne bougea pas. Qu'avaient-ils encore imaginé ?

« Si vous voulez me tuer faites-le ici. »

Les phalanges blanchirent sous l'effort de se contrôler.

Pourquoi se battre, pourquoi survivre, lorsque les dès sont pipés. (Non mais ça va pas DiNozzo. « Clac. Aie. », t'es plus timbré que ce fou. ) Dans un murmure il prononça le nom de son patron, son mentor, comme une épitaphe. « Gibbs …»

L'ultime affront pour l'homme en face de lui, ayant tout sacrifié, son pays, et plus que tout au monde son fils.

BANG

Le choc propulsa Tony contre le chambranle, une violente douleur irradia tout son corps, puis il tomba à terre, délivré de ce monde irréel, sorti du fond des âges, un monde où il n'avait pas sa place…

Esprit libre d'adolescent dans un corps d'homme. C'était sa force, son essence de vie, sa faiblesse qui lui valait quelques claques derrière la tête. Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'un jour elle pourrait lui servir autrement que pour épater « les copains »…

--

Je ne maîtrise pas trop les Ratings et encore moins les tortures, et j'espère être restée dans « les normes ».

Est-ce trop ?

Je pense que c'est le seul passage vraiment « hard », mais je découvre ma fic en même temps que vous, c'est pour cela que je souhaite connaître les limites à atteindre ou à ne pas dépasser.

Les prochaines épreuves de Tony seront intercalées dans l'enquête (normalement),


	6. Chapter 6

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews

Une erreur de nom de famille s'est glissée dans le chapitre N°3 : lire : Gibbs et Fornell iraient interroger la femme de Jerry **Dwingh**t, en début d'après-midi,

Et non : Gibbs et Fornell iraient interroger la femme de Jerry **Smith** en début d'après-midi,

Désolée.

C'est un petit chapitre mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

--

**Chapitre 6 : **

--

Il était abasourdi ; quatre jours ils avaient perdu quatre jours, tout pouvait, avait pu arriver, tout était de sa faute, en commençant par le refus de faire l'autopsie, de toute façon cela n'aurait sans doute pas changé grand-chose, c'était les habits et le sang de Tony, comment aurait-il pu se douter un instant d'un tel subterfuge. Il aurait du anticiper, qu'avait-il fait de sa règle n° 8 : ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis, toujours vérifier.

Il aurait du deviner qu'une telle attaque contre le NCIS ne rimait à rien, qu'elle cachait autre chose, mais non ils foncèrent tête baissé dans le piège tendu, cherchant les poseurs de bombe, sans se préoccuper du reste, sans chercher le véritable mobile.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un agent du FBI vint lui apporter une copie du dossier Mark Darren, il commença à le feuilleter relisant tous les rapports de plaintes, ceux du médecin du camp militaire qui soignait les recrues, des autopsies de Drew Carrinton et de Ahmed Kaddour, et de tant d'autres, comment avait-il pu passer à côté où étaient-elles ces preuves lorsqu'il enquêtait sur l'affaire Drew Carrington.

Gibbs se tenait la tête entre les mains, il resta là sans bouger, incapable de se lever, de réagir, rongé par le remords, s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à DiNozzo jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, à peine retrouvé qu'ils le perdaient déjà.

Le visage de Tony se superposait chaque fois sur celui d'Ahmed lorsqu'il regardait les photos. Il avait dépassé le stade de l'inquiétude, il était terrorisé, affolé, jusqu'à quelles extrémités Kamel Kaddour serait -il prêt à aller pour assouvir sa vengeance ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il leva les yeux, et aperçu Ducky qui le fixait tristement.

« Abby vient de m'apprendre. »

Le vieux docteur s'assit à côté de son ami, qui lui tendit le dossier, il en avait assez vu.

« Tu vas le retrouver Jethro, il le faut… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Mais Gibbs de l'écoutait plus, ses pensées étaient à cent lieux de là, auprès de son agent,

« Il se voyait le tenant dans ses bras, recueillant ses dernières pensées, son dernier souffle, souriant peut-être à une de ses blagues, réprimant l'envie de le claquer, criant, hurlant à ceux qui voudraient bien l'entendre, qu'il n'était pas responsable. »

Oui sous ses manières rustres Gibbs était également un homme…, Ducky intuitif et plein de compassion avait comprit le combat qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de son ami.

Gibbs ferma les yeux, le visage de Tony lui apparut, il lui parlait.

« C'est pas ta faute patron, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Tony je… »

« Tu avais encore tant de choses à m'apprendre. J'aurai appris du meilleur.»

« Non… »

« Prends soin de Kate et du Bleu, ils ont encore besoin de toi. »

« … »

« Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi. Ah j'oubliais c'est une marque de faiblesse, maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance.»

Si Tony lui pardonnait c'était qu'il était tombé bien bas. C'est à ce moment qu'il reçu une magistrale claque derrière la tête, il se retourna brusquement, lorsqu'il vit le légiste qui se frottait la paume de la main. Ducky recula effrayé par l'expression « sauvage » qui put lire dans les yeux de son patron et ami.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

« Je ne peux pas te regarder te détruire, tu a une enquête à mener, un homme à retrouver. Réagis. »

« Recommence et je te… »

« Tony est là-bas quelque part, il a besoin de ton aide, il t'attend, ne le déçois pas. »

Gibbs reprit le dossier rageusement et le lit à nouveau.

Le légiste sourit. Il avait trouvé les mots justes, il allait se lever, lorsque McGee fit irruption dans la pièce tout essoufflé.

« Patron nous avons peut-être une piste. »


	7. Chapter 7

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews et de votre fidélité

Je vous dois une explication pour cette histoire,

En fin de compte à l'origine elle ne s'appelait pas comme cela, c'était une fic fil rouge sur un excellent site français, elle s'appelait, « une semaine comme les autres », personne n'ayant prit le relais pour l'instant, je me suis retrouvée avec une histoire « sans fin », mais ayant un certain potentiel, et tout plein d'idées, c'est pour cela qu'elle a pris subitement tant d'importance, supplantant un temps toutes les autres. « Sur un tas de cendres » et « In the Order » ont une trame bien définie, un début, une suite, et une fin déjà écrite, je dois juste les paufiner.

Chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre je me dis c'est le dernier pour l'instant, je vais pouvoir continuer mes autres fics, et deux ou trois lignes avant la fin, je me dis zut, encore une inspiration (comme ce soir).

--

**Chapitre 7 : **

--

--

« Vous ne pouviez par m'appeler au téléphone c'était plus simple. »

Gibbs se leva.

« Oui… mais… je… »

« Quoi ?. »

« C'est… que… je… il…»

Clac.

« Désolé patron. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai. Vous savez McGee parfois je me demande…»

Ducky avança une chaise.

« Assieds-toi ! Reprends ton souffle. Tu veux un peu d'eau ? »

« Amènes des petits fours pendant que tu y es. »

Le légiste n'aima pas le regard que lui jeta son ami, mais il ne s'en offusqua point.

« Tu sais Jethro je te préférai presque tout à l'heure. »

« Le pére de Drew Carrington, avait été condamné à 18 ans de prison, il a eut une remise de peine pour bonne conduite, il est sorti il y a 1 mois de Leavenworth, c'est un des passagers de la voiture de William Dwinght, son agent de probation n'a plus de ses nouvelles depuis une semaine. »

« Et ? »

« Il n'habite plus à l'adresse qu'il avait donné. J'ai vérifié. »

« Sa femme ? »

« Kate s'en occupe. »

« Parfait remontons. »

Kate venait à leur rencontre, un bloc note en main.

« Je ne la trouvais pas j'ai contacté l'état civil, elle s'appelle Hélène Carter à présent elle a obtenu le divorce pendant que son mari était en prison. Elle habite Eckington. »

« C'est n'est pas loin, trouvez moi l'adresse, je passerai avec Fornell l'interroger en fin d'après-midi. »

Elle lui tendit un papier.

« Elle sera chez elle vers 17h45»

« Parfait. Abby recherche d'où provient l'explosif, Quant à vous deux (il désigna Kate et Mcgee) partez à Bethesda essayez de trouver qui a volé le sang, demain vous irez à Laevenworth je veux tout savoir sur Carrington, les détenus qu'il à fréquenté, ceux qui sont sortis, affinité, etc… Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles. »

Gibbs vérifia l'heure il était 13h45

Sur un des ordinateurs un écran de veille.

**16 jours 22 heures 15 mn et… **(Je vous ferai grâce des secondes, et du calcul))

« C'est le temps qu'il nous reste. Je me suis arrêté au lundi 21 janvier midi. Pour…»

« J'avais compris Abby. »

Kate-McGee-Abby-Ducky, Lui-même, même les Smith et Jones avaient le regard fixé sur le minuteur. Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre.

Les prochaines heures, les prochains jours seraient terribles, pas de repos, peu de répit, le tic-tac du compte à rebours égrainant les secondes les rappellerait à leur devoir, à leur mission, trouver Tony avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Smith ou Jones demanda à Gibbs de venir. Ils avaient réussit à identifier un autre passager (certainement le dernier « mais on sait que non ») de la voiture : Lyes Nasir né de parents irakiens à Richmond le 06 juin 1974, porté manquant de l'armurerie de Quantico le 14 décembre 2007, le même jour 4 kilos de C4 avaient disparus.

« Nous sommes partis de l'idée qu'ils étaient tous militaires, personnel de la défense ou employés du gouvernement. »

Les deux jeunes agents du FBI avaient vraiment fait de l'excellent travail. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux congratulations. Gibbs ne dit pas un mot et se tourna vers Abby.

« Je pense que nous avons trouvé l'origine de nos explosifs. »

« Moi aussi. »

C'est à ce moment que Fornell les rejoignit, il avait le teint pâle, préoccupé.

« Gibbs ! Je pourrai vous voir un moment. ?»

Pfuit : Que c'est-il passé ? Qu'a découvert Fornell ? (euh bien moi aussi je voudrai bien savoir…)

Demain (en principe) un chapitre important : une petite partie, un flash-back, et le début de l'enquête.

Que souhaitez-vous ?

-Ils retrouvent Tony rapidement et se lancent à la recherche de Kamel et de ses sbires

-ils cherchent Tony tout le long de la fic.

C'est votre choix… je le respecterai et je l'attends…


	8. Chapter 8

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews et vos opinions.

**J'ai trouvé un compromis, je pense que l'idée devrait vous plaire à tous**

_Pour répondre à__**zivadavid83 **__écrire des histoires avec Kate : c'est notre façon à nous de dire qu'on ne l'oublie pas et qu'on l'aime toujours. Si le prochain à partir était Tony, Gibbs même Ziva : Arrêterions-nous d'écrire sur eux ? Non bien sur… Les faire revivre à travers nos histoires c'est faire plaisir à ceux qui aimaient le(s) personnage(s) et qui regrettent sa(leur) mort. C'est pour cela que les fics existent… C'est ce qui nous réunit._

--

**Chapitre 8 : **

--

Lyes n'aimait pas le bruit qu'avait fait la tête de l'agent spécial lorsque celle-ci avait durement cogné contre le chambranle de la porte, il s'agenouilla, chercha un pouls, et il fut soulagé d'en trouver un.

Kamel lui ordonna de partir chercher le pick-up.

Peu de temps après ils chargeaient sans ménagement Tony à l'arrière du véhicule, le laissant tomber la tête la première contre la tôle irrégulière et froide. Ils l'avaient attaché bras derrière le dos et jambes repliées, comme s'il pouvait s'enfuir dans l'état qu'il était. Ils roulèrent à tombeau ouvert sur une route défoncée, sans pitié pour le blessé ballotté violemment.

Le véhicule stoppa brutalement sur une crête surplombant une carrière, Kamel sortit une paire de jumelles, et scruta les environs.

« Rien n'a changé depuis tout ce temps. »

Le pick-up s'engagea sur un chemin caillouteux, aux multiples ornières, ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas, Kamel monta à l'arrière du véhicule détacha Tony et le poussa du pied jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Après un dernier regard il s'empara d'un sac militaire et le jeta à portée de main du blessé, prit encore des photos. Enfin il remonta dans le véhicule et ils quittèrent l'endroit.

Lyes observa son compagnon dès le début il savait ce qui allait se passer, il avait accepté, participé sans jamais poser de questions. Il connaissait Tony, il l'avait rencontré il y a deux ans sur une enquête de meurtre à Quantico, s'il avait su que c'était lui il aurait sans doute refusé de participer à l'opération. Ils avaient un peu sympathisé.

--

Gibbs inquiet chercha à sonder l'agent du FBI, il savait par expérience que Fornell n'était pas du genre à être choqué ; ce qu'il avait vu, découvert, l'avait remué. Le leader de l'équipe première du NCIS le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui les menait aux bureaux, vérifiant qu'aucun membre de son équipe ne les suivait.

--

Les quatre agents du NCIS restant s'interrogeaient du regard. Ducky fut le premier à rompre l'ambiance. Il avait des autopsies à terminer, il les quitta.

Kate regarda McGee.

« On y va. »

Abby eut peur soudainement de se retrouver seule.

« Attendez le retour de Gibbs, c'est peut être important. »

« Abby s'il nous trouve encore là quand il redescendra il va nous virer. »

D'un côté Kate n'avait pas vraiment tort, elle quitta rapidement la pièce, imitée par McGee.

« Dites. Vous me tenez au courant !»

--

Gibbs perturbé, craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir. Jamais avant ce jour : Internet, l'informatique en général ne lui avait fait peur, (il les maîtrisait d'une claque derrière la tête, les explosait contre son bureau, les jetait à la corbeille, ou les menaçait de les virer), pourquoi à présent lorsque Fornell s'assit à sa console, entra dans sa messagerie, ses pièces attachées, cliqua sur ouvrir, il tremblait…

L'agent du FBI avait déjà visionné ces photos, il avait rendu son petit déjeuner, et ce truc qui s'appelait salade au thon, (de toute façon il n'aimait pas.), Les vues défilèrent, chronologiquement, crescendo de souffrance, de barbarerie, de sang, ne pouvant conduire qu'à une seule destination : la mort.

« Les images ont été envoyées depuis un Cybercafé, mes hommes sont déjà en route, avec les photos des suspects. »

Ce visage, ce corps (sur l'écran géant) ne pouvait appartenir à son agent, il le refusait, son instinct le réfutait, il rejetait l'évidence jusqu'à ce qu'une voix derrière son dos.

« Oh mon dieu Tony ! »

Les deux agents fédéraux sursautèrent, Ducky derrière eux ne pouvait détacher son visage de l'écran.

Jusqu'au dernier moment Gibbs avait espéré se réveiller après un horrible cauchemar.

« Je peux ? » Fornell lui donna la télécommande. La 15 ensuite la 16, 17, 18ème photo défila. Le légiste fit des arrêts sur image, des agrandissements, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, même des spéculations hasardeuses.

« C'est peut-être un montage ? »

« Je ne crois pas Jethro. C'est Tony et ses blessures sont bien réelles. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. »

« Que voulez-vous dire docteur Mallard ? »

« Pourquoi, alors qu'ils ont tout planifié afin que l'on ne soupçonne pas que Tony soit encore vivant, ils nous envoient ces photos ? »

« Vous en concluez ? »

Ducky visionna les photos encore une fois.

« Je pourrais avoir les tirages papier et une loupe ? »

Fornell sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une pochette et l'accessoire demandé.

« Merci. »

Le légiste si loquace d'habitude semblait frappé de mutisme. Après de longues minutes interminables, il se tourna vers les deux hommes.

« Je… »

« La version courte Ducky on n'a pas le temps. »

« C'est ce que je crains en effet...»

--

La pluie commença à tomber, violente comme seule elle pouvait le faire dans cet endroit désertique, reculé de toute civilisation, exsangue de toute pitié pour l'homme qui reposait face contre terre dans la carrière. Rapidement de petits ruisseaux se formèrent, sillonnant doucement entre les cailloux, ravinant le sol, remplissant les nids de poule, l'endroit où se trouvait Tony se transforma bientôt en bourbier, en peu de temps il fut trempé jusqu'aux os, le froid, l'humidité, ne tardèrent pas à le réveiller.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis un second, regrettant aussitôt, tout tournait autour de lui, de sa main valide, il essaya de se redresser, mais prit de vertiges il retomba dans la boue, après plusieurs essais, il parvint à se mettre à genoux, il lui semblait que sa tête allait éclater, il pouvait à peine la bouger. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, c'était gluant, il la ramena à ses yeux pleine de sang.

A un jet de pierre il aperçût une petite cavité creusée dans les rochers, il estima la distance à 25/30 mètres, il devait y arriver, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur terre. Il attrapa le sac près de lui par une anse, prit appui sur sa jambe droite et réussit à se lever, il resta ainsi un instant, son épaule s'était remise à saigner, il ne pouvait pas bouger le bras, et encore moins remuer les doigts, pour l'instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis, il se mit en route, chaque pas envoyait des ondes de douleurs à travers son corps, après 15 minutes il arriva à son abris de fortune, il s'écroula brisé de fatigue, il était au sec, il n'avait plus la force de bouger, il tremblait de fièvre et de froid, mais il devait quitter ses vêtements trempés, sinon il attraperait la mort, cette idée le fit sourire, au prix d'efforts surhumains il parvint à retirer sa veste et son pull, il serra les dents quand il enleva son maillot de corps, enlever ses chaussures ne fut pas plus aisé, sans parler de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements, chaque mouvement était un calvaire. Il ouvrit le sac à côté de lui, trouva quelques rations de l'armée, des fruits, deux gourdes, une trousse de premier secours, un grand plaid, une couverture de survie et quelques rechanges, même une arme.

Il soigna son bras comme il le put, et le mit dans une écharpe. Il resserra le plaid autour de ses épaules, et après avoir prit quelques comprimés contre… à vrai dire il n'en savait rien, sa vision était trouble, il manga une barre de céréales, s'adossa doucement au mur, et s'évanouit plus qu'il ne s'endormit., au-dehors la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

--


	9. Chapter 9

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews.

Un peu d'attente pour un plus long chapitre, qui j'espère répondra à tous vos souhaits. J'avoue je ne suis pas tendre avec Tony, le pire c'est que ce n'est pas encore fini.

J'ai déjà une idée du chapitre suivant, mais rien n'est définitif, un indice Tony n'est pas dans son état normal, et n'a pas reconnu Gibbs. Encore plein de tourments en perspective, sans doute aussi des passages attendrissants. Comme c'est un domaine particulier qui m'est totalement inconnu, donc par avance je demande votre indulgence.

--

**Chapitre 9 : **

--

**« C'est ce que je crains en effet...»**

Ducky avait parlé d'une façon solennelle, sans équivoque, Les deux agents étaient pendus à ses lèvres, à son pronostic. Ils n'étaient pas médecins, pourtant quelque chose dans les photos les avaient alarmés, les convainquant que l'état deTony était préoccupant, peut-être même plus.

Le légiste avait rarement l'occasion d'établir de diagnostics devant des proches ou de la famille, mais là c'était différent, ce n'était pas n'importe qui : c'était un collègue, c'était leur ami : c'était Tony.

Il parla d'une voix brisée par l'émotion, cherchant ses mots avec attention, les deux hommes à ses côtés de lui pâlirent. Un seul regard leur avait suffit, ils avaient compris que quoiqu'il arrive ils uniraient leurs efforts pour venir en aide à l'agent enlevé, étant prêts à tout entendre, mais pas à tout accepter.

Ducky avait affiché les images « en mode mosaîque », « par date », au dos de chaque photos il avait écrit des annotations, les numéros ne se suivaient pas, il y avait même des …AIMG, démontrant le fait qu'au moins deux appareils « numériques » prenaient les clichés, et qu'une sélection avait été faite. Il commença à les décortiquer. La version courte il en avait de bien bonne, comment leur expliquer ; leur faire comprendre…

--

« Photo N° 306-0604-ou chronologique N° 1 : Tony évanoui : une main retirant une seringue hypodermique de son cou.

Photo N° 306-0605-ou chronologique N° 2 : Tony bâillonné, saucissonné, un bandeau sur les yeux, dans ce qui leur apparut un coffre de voiture.

Photo N° 306-0608-ou chronologique N° 3 : Tony attaché sur une chaise dans une sorte de cellule

Photo N° 306-0611-ou chronologique N° 4 : Tony couché sur le dos, à terre, la chaise apparemment, brisée.

Photo N° 306-0617A-ou chronologique N° 5 : c'était une photo de profil, on voyait Tony frapper de ses poings nus la lourde porte en fer.

Photo N° 306-0621-ou chronologique N° 6 : Tony un train de marquer le mur de sa prison d'un énième trait. Aucun des trois hommes ne purent sur le moment donner de signification à ces traits.

Photo N° 306**-0626A**-ou chronologique N° 7 :

Photo N° 306-**0631A-**ou chronologique N° 8 :

Photo N° 306-**0639A**-ou chronologique N° 9 :

Photo N° 306-0641a-ou chronologique N° 10 : uniquement haut du corps de Tony il avait le visage tourné,

terrorisé,

Photo N° 306-0642Aou chronologique N° 11 : représentait la séance avec le bâton électrique

Photo N° 306-0647A-ou chronologique N° 12 : idem précédente à un autre moment

Photo N° 306-0656A-ou chronologique N° 13 : Tony couché sur le sol ; son épaule droite tachée de sang

Photo N° 306-0657A-ou chronologique N° 14 : la photo suivait immédiatement la précédente, un mur, un encadrement de porte, deux traces de sang parallèles.

Photo N° 306-0662-ou chronologique N° 15 : Tony couché à l'arrière d'un pick-up, attaché jambes et bras repliés dans le dos

Photo N° 306-0672-ou chronologique N° 16 : Tony allongé par terre, sur le ventre, bras en croix, jambes écartées, sa nuque, sa tête, son cuir chevelu, «éclatés » sanguinolents, laissant présager des dégâts intérieurs conséquents… à son épaule droite ils avait remarqué un « trou » de sortie de balle. Son visage meurtri penché sur le côté laissait deviner tout ce qu'il avait pu subir pendant « ce voyage en enfer… » Ce n'était là que des blessures physiques, quand était-il des autres ?

Photo N° 306-0674-ou chronologique N° 17 : l'arrière d'un pick-up rougit de sang.

Photo N° 306-0678-ou chronologique N° 18 : la tombe de Tony, sans date précise si ce n'est 01/2008.

--

Gibbs avait déjà perdu des compagnons d'infortune, d'armes, des subalternes ou supérieurs, mais jamais sans ne rien pouvoir faire, jamais sans repousser l'échéance de leur mort, plus précisément de la mort annoncé de l'agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo. C'était dur, trop dur, jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec cet échec sur la conscience, avec ces images sorties d'un autre monde, d'une autre dimension…de son propre passé. Des images qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais rencontrer à nouveau. Des images qui ne concernaient en rien son agent de terrain.

Il « turbinait » au café depuis quelques jours, peu de sommeil, pas de véritables repas, tous ses senseurs indiquaient une seule direction : DiNozzo….Le fait qu'il l'appelle encore par son nom de famille présageait qu'il n'avait pas baissé les bras, Tony était pour les cas désespérés ; les cas parfois indéfendables.

Gibbs et Fornell croyaient encore à un sursaut, à une « dérogation », mais Kamel Kaddour avait décidé d'aboutir… de solder l'affaire non pas Kaddour mais «Mark Darren ». Il avait décidé de torturer, de « mettre à mort » un homme qui n'avait jamais grandit, adolescent éternel, humoristique, taquin, et surtout dragueur ce qui lui avait valut au demeurant quelques déconvenues.

Un homme qui s'il disparaissait laisserait un grand vide dans la vie et le cœur de ceux et celles qui l'avaient connu.

Ducky était bien conscient des regards posés à présent sur lui.

« Combien de temps docteur Mallard ? »

« C'est difficile à évaluer, il faut tenir des paramètres extérieurs, du temps de la température, Tony est résistant, c'est un homme entraîné. » Il tenait entre les mains trois clichés **(****le N°639A****), **le premier celui où l'agent était torse nu, Tony sous alimenté pendant sa captivité avait maigrit de quelques kilos. La deuxième photo le représentait recroquevillé dans un coin à même le sol, la tête entre les genoux pour ne plus voir, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ( **le N°631A**), la troisième image (**le N° 626A**) on voyait Tony balançant ce qui semblait être une gamelle en fer contre la porte de sa prison, il avait dans le regard une impression indéfinissable, un regard de dément, plus rien à voir avec cet homme, jovial, plaisantant, les assommant de références cinématographiques.

« Ducky ? »

« Cinq jours, peut-être six, pas plus de sept en tout cas… Il vous a envoyé ces photos car il est lui aussi conscient de la situation…» Etait-ce la peine de leur préciser qu'ils ne retrouveraient sans doute pas Tony à temps.

« A part ces images nous n'avons aucune piste, pas de point de départ pour le retrouver. »

« Mcgee devrait pouvoir « les faire parler ». »

Gibbs vérifia sa montre.

« Il est avec Kate parti pour Béthesda ; je vais leur demander de revenir aussitôt que possible. »

« Si vous voulez Gibbs je vais envoyer deux de mes hommes continuer leur enquête.»

«Entendu, mais Kate ira avec eux. »

« Même cet après-midi, si vous voulez, je peux… je comprendrai…»

« Non on ira ensemble. Je vais voir Abby, on partira juste après que mes agents soient revenus. Envoyez-lui les photos sur son PC en bas. »

« Toutes les photos ? »

« Pourquoi fornell, vous voulez en garder pour votre album personnel ? »

« Non mais, c'est que… »

« Il a raison Jethro, certaines de ces photos sont... tu connais Abby… elle peut… »

« Cela la motivera d'avantage, et puis il y aura McGee avec elle. »

Gibbs descendit au labo, et fixa l'écran, le temps s'écoulait et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter : comme un défi, il passa la main derrière le moniteur et l'éteignit.

« Mais enfin Gibbs que fais-tu ? »

« Fornell va t'envoyer des photos sur ta messagerie, dès que McGee est là mettez-vous y tous les deux, décortiquez-les, recherchez tout indice, rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. Je veux des réponses dès ce soir à mon retour.»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Il avait glissé pendant son « sommeil », il était couché en chien de fusil la main gauche repliée soutenant se tête, il se réveilla ainsi, un moment perdu, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait, puis tout lui revint d'un bloc. La soif le tenaillait, dès qu'il essayait de se redresser, son mal de tête recommençait, mais il devait bouger, se reprendre, son sac se trouvait à portée de main. Il l'attrapa par l'anse, prit deux cachets et un peu d'eau, sa main tremblait tellement qu'il en renversa une partie. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La jeune femme avait téléphoné à quelques amis susceptibles de leur donner un coup de main, leur envoya un mail avec une ou deux photos, mais le délai était trop long, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient déjà été mis à contribution pour essayer de reconstituer deux cassettes numériques quasiment détruites des vidéos de surveillance du NCIS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui enfoncer un pieu dans la nuque, instinctivement il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'arrière de son crâne était enflé et brûlant, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il posa une compresse sur son genou droit et y versa ce qu'il supposa être un désinfectant, car le produit lui brûla la bouche quand il dévissa le bouchon avec ses dents. **

**Il se prépara à la douleur. « Ca va faire mal. » puis d'une main hésitante, appliqua la gaz sur son cuir chevelu, le hurlement qu'il poussa dut s'entendre à des kilomètres.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fin de l'après-midi s'annonçait à grand pas, et avec elle le retour de Gibbs, il allait les tuer, ils n'avaient pas avancé, le logiciel de traitement d'image était trop lent, il leur faudrait des semaines, ou en tout cas beaucoup trop de temps. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit disposant de la technologie nécessaire pour traiter convenablement les photos : le labo d'expertise scientifique au NCIS… bâtiment toujours en réparation et interdit d'accès…

McGee et abby étaient en pleine discussion.

« McGee on doit y aller. C'est la seule solution.»

« Gibbs va nous tuer. »

« Il nous tuera si nous n'avons pas avancé quand il reviendra. »

« Ce n'es pas une bonne idée, le bâtiment nous est interdit, nous ne pourrons y retourner que lundi. »

« McGee arrêtes de faire ton… McGee. Lundi ce sera peut-être trop tard. »

Le pauvre jeune homme céda, réalisant qu'il craignait plus « le rat de laboratoire » que son patron.

« Il nous faut une stratégie, nous irons ce soir. En attendant cherchons de quoi lui mettre sous la dent et se calmer. »

Grâce à la seconde photo Abby avait réussit à identifier la voiture, le modèle, rien que dans l'état de Washington il y en avait 17 041 : en plus de la même couleur, quant au pick-up apparaissant sur l'un des derniers clichés, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler, une famille américaine sur 4 en possédait un de ce genre, c'était celui conduit par… dans la série… La corde était un modèle basique, et le nœud attachant les membres de Tony : marin.

L'endroit où il était pouvait fort bien être une prison fédérale, militaire, un bunker, un dépôt de munition, ou un de ces trucs, machins, choses, créé de toutes pièces.

« Pourquoi pas une prison datant de la guerre d'indépendance, ou de la guerre de Sécession. »

« En fin de compte c'est possible, nous n'y avons pas pensé. Désolé patron on ne peut pas faire mieux, avec le matériel qu'on a. »

« Alors trouvez celui qu'il vous faut, McGee et au trot ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Il émergea de l'inconscience, combien de temps s'était écoulé, une heure ? Un jour ? Une éternité…**

**Sa blessure à la tête le brûlait.**

**« Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout. »**

**Devait-il souffrir autant avant de mourir ?**

**Quelle bêtise avait-il bien pu faire ou dire pour mériter un tel châtiment ?**

**Qui l'avait abandonné ?**

**Il s'évanouit à nouveau.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le vendredi 04 janvier 2008 vers 22h30

Les deux jeunes agents du NCIS franchirent le poste de contrôle sans aucun problème. Ils garèrent leur voiture sur le parking à présent dégagé, et entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment.

L'Open space n'attendait plus que le matériel informatique, tout était en ordre, à sa place, les cloisons, bureaux et sièges encore dans leur emballage, ce week-end, la connexion internet ou intranet serait rétablie avec toutes les extensions possibles et imaginables, ainsi que le nouveau système de surveillance. Le MTAC demandait une attention particulière de par sa situation et « force stratégique ».

Ils empruntèrent silencieusement l'escalier menant « chez Abby ». ça et là il manquait encore la finition.

Heureusement le labo n'avait subi aucun dommage, tous les appareils attendaient le feu vert pour clignoter, cliquettiquer, revivre tout simplement pour leur « chef ». Abby virevolta et mis tout en route, puis se dirigea vers son « antre » mettre une musique « bien tapante» « Histoire de se mettre en route ».

Puis elle dirigea un doigt menaçant en direction de chacun des appareils et enfin McGee.

« Je vous préviens si vous ne trouvez par de réponse ce week-end, vous êtes tous virés. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**C'était certainement le matin, le jour était levé, un soleil pâlissant tentait de percer au travers d'un amoncellement de nuages, peut être un jour sans pluie.**

**La faim le réveilla, il allongea le bras, attrapa son sac, et l'ouvrit, rien ! Même pas de quoi faire un bon repas, pas une pizza, il se serait contenté même de chinois, avec ou sans baguettes de toute façon avec son bras inutilisable personne ne se moquerait de son « habilité » légendaire.**

**Il avait déjà mangé une bonne partie des barres de céréales, pour preuve les nombreux emballages autour de lui, il aurait du mieux gérer ses rations, à quoi bon ? Qui le recherchait ? Qui le retrouverait dans ce trou pourri ?**

**Même s'il en sortait par ses propres moyens, où devait-il se diriger ? Où était l'hôtel restaurant le plus proche ?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

48 heures. C'était le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans le labo, se nourrissant de pommes, de sandwichs apportés l'avant-veille, d'eau en bouteille, pas de caf-pow, encore moins de café, mais ils ne se plaignaient pas c'était le prix à payer pour retrouver leur ami. Régulièrement ils faisaient leur rapport à Gibbs, s'enquéraient des dernières avancées de l'enquête. Les ouvriers dans le bâtiment ne s'étaient pas aperçus de leur présence.

--

Lundi 07 janvier 2008 dans la matinée

Le bruit des portes coulissantes, l'odeur d'un, peut-être deux cafés, un caf-pow ( ?), les réveilla, une commune claque derrière la tête les rappela à l'ordre.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Nous… moi… on… patron ? »

« Oui McGee c'est moi ! »

« Je… c'est que… vous… »

Gibbs se tourna vers Abby.

« Tu as autre chose à me dire ? »

« Ben c'est que… tu vois bien… Mon dieu qu'elle heure est-il. » Elle pinça fortement son compagnon

« Aie.. »

« McGee on a dormi plus de 3 heures, c'est impardonnable ! »

Elle se tourrna vers son patron.

« Tu nous as dit de trouver le matériel qu'il nous fallait, et ce n'était qu'ici. »

« Vous êtes restés tout ce temps enfermés ? »

« Enfin on a pas fait que chercher. »

« QUOI ? »

McGee regarda son amie d'un air outragé, à part s'être mit les neurones en surchauffe il ne se rappelait de rien. Gibbs aurait pu en rire, mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni les jours suivants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La pluie s'était remise à tomber, non loin de lui un « petit lac » s'était formé, il observait la surface, les cercles se formant, et mourrant, peut-être qu'il pourrait récupérer un peu d'eau. Il regarda les deux gourdes ouvertes à l'entrée de son refuge, il y avait déjà pensé. De temps en temps il appelait au secours, mais le son qui sortait de sa bouche, ne ressemblait à rien **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le directeur Sheppard fit son apparition.

« Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachiez. Tu étais au courant Jethro ? »

« Non. »

« Je l'espère pour toi. Quant à vous deux on discutera de votre sort plus tard. Avez… » Elle se tourna vers son subalterne qui lui jetait il regard noir.

« Je t'en prie Jethro. »

« Avez-vous trouvé un indice ? »

« Pas encore, c'est pas sur, peut-être, OUI !

Photo N° 306-0657A-ou chronologique N° 14 : un mur, un encadrement de porte

on voit clairement la porte ouverte derrière lui. »

« On n'est pas aveugles Abby. »

« Même nous, nous sommes passés à côté, regardez ceci (elle désignait un point précis) on dirait une colline, des arbres, une forêt. »

« Enfin si tu veux. A l'origine cela semblait d'avantage à une tache sur l'objectif.»

« Oui et bien ce n'est pas du tout ça, vas-y McGee. »

« J'en ai encore pour quelques minutes, il y a encore quelques paramètres que je dois changer… »

Après un temps interminable l'image apparut « nettement » le point se transforma, sous leurs yeux, une base de ce qui pouvait être un mirador, peut être du grillage, en arrière plan un bâtiment de plein pied.

Gibbs était impressionné.

« Une prison ?»

« Sans aucun doute, soit un pénitencier ou c'est militaire. J'ai un ami qui passe cet après-midi, il devrait pouvoir nous aider.»

« Tiens nous au courant. »

La jeune femme se mit au garde-à-vous.

« Oui chef au pluriel. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Y avait-il des bêtes sauvages, des vautours, des coyotes, dans ce coin paumé, il arma le pistolet, prêt à défendre sa peau. Attendraient-ils qu'il soit mort, ou passeraient-ils à l'action avant ? A quelle partie s'attaqueraient-ils en premier ? Dans son état il ne leur opposerait guère de résistance. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'ami de la jeune femme était scientifique également, il s'appelait Ken Loser, en observant les murs de la cellule, leur détérioration, leur matériau de construction, même le mirador, il en conclu que ce devait être soit un pénitencier, ou une prison militaire, peut-être même une ancienne base de marines construite dans les années 1950, et fermée depuis peu, à en juger par l'état extérieur de la porte sans doute entre 5 et 8 ans.

Le directeur Sheppart téléphona immédiatement au Pentagone afin d'obtenir la liste de tout complexe pouvant correspondre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Il tremblait, il avait de la fièvre, depuis longtemps déjà il avait épuisé ses réserves de médicaments.**

**Il était trop faible pour tenter une sortie. Si quelqu'un le retrouvait pourrait-il l'identifier, à moitié dévoré ? Connaîtrait-il son histoire ? Son passé, sa fin… **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mardi 08 janvier 2008 08h30

Le fax de Cynthia grésilla, une puis deux, enfin trois feuilles furent éjectées.

La liste de sites demandée.

Ils avaient enfin de quoi rechercher Tony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Il mangea l'un de ses derniers fruits, une poire blette, son regard accrocha l'arme qui était à sa portée, il avait entendu (certainement dans une vie antérieure), que la différence entre une femme et un homme pour se donner la mort, était soit de se tirer une balle dans la bouche, ou dans la tempe. Lui recherchait la manière la plus sure et la plus rapide, il opta pour la seconde option, il s'empara de l'arme, s'appuyant appui sur une petite aspérité sur le mur pour assurer sa prise, leva doucement sa main, alors qu'il pressait la détente, son bras glissa, la balle se perdit dans la voute.**

**Même cela on le lui refusait…**

--

Le 10 janvier 2008 – à 13h30

Le ciel s'assombrissait prémices de nouvelles pluies, la nuit tomberait vite et tôt aujourd'hui. Exténués, affamés, les agents fédéraux du NCIS et du FBI continuaient leurs recherches inlassablement.

C'était le troisième pénitencier fédéral de l'état de Virginie qu'ils « visitaient » l'ancien directeur Dick Stormer était venu en voiture, alors que les agents du NCIS avaient réquisitionné un hélicoptère.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 6 jours qu'ils avaient reçu les photos, les chances de retrouver Tony vivant s'amenuisaient de plus en plus. Comme les fois précédentes l'armée venait à leur aide pour fouiller les 27 baraquements, selon les miradors et la disposition de ceux-ci cela pouvait être n'importe lequel.

Le pénitencier de Trumell coast (nom inventé) avait été fermé 5 années auparavant.

Le cadenas céda trop facilement comme s'il avait été forcé récemment, des traces de pneus marquaient le sol, Kate ne se posa pas de question, et fit des moulages.

Malheureusement après deux heures ils sortirent des derniers bâtiments bredouilles.

En s'approchant des lourdes grilles en fer, en longeant le chemin de rondes Gibbs savait que c'était là,

son instinct le lui disait, il ne le trompait jamais, le vent soufflait en rafales, comme un appel au secours. Tony était venu dans ce lieu, mais où ?

« Que faisons-nous patron ? »

Il se retourna, les hommes s'étaient rapprochés pour le départ, il les fixa un à un, la déception se lisait sur leurs visages, mais en même temps ils étaient prêts à repartir s'il le fallait.

Dick Stormer observait la carte de la région posée sur le capot de sa voiture.

« Il se tourna vers Gibbs. »

« Il y avait une petite unité d'isolement, à environ 4 kilomètres, direction nord-nord-est, nous y gardions les détenus les plus récalcitrants, les plus dangereux, si vous pensez qu'il a été retenu ici, je ne vois plus que là. »

« Allons-y ! »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la destination, là également il leur semble que le cadenas avait été forcé récemment. . C'était une bâtisse carrée d'un seul étage, construite autour d'une vaste cours de détente, délimitée par du grillage et plusieurs miradors, au trois quart de leurs recherches ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé, lorsque subitement l'oreillette de Gibbs s'activa.

« Patron nous avons trouvé quelque chose. »

« Où McGee. »

« Attendez je vérifie. Cellule n° 57b ».

« Ne bougez pas on arrive. Je préviens Kate. »

--

Ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce qu'ils découvriraient, mais le voir sur un écran et en réalité, c'était différent, tout était là, à sa place ; ainsi c'était l'endroit où Tony vécu tous ces 4 jours : dans cette pièce froide et humide, faiblement éclairée par une sorte de veilleuse, sans ouverture. Kate commença à prendre les photos, ses gestes étaient mal assurés, elle tremblait, sous le coup de l'émotion et d'une rage contenue. Remontée contre celui qui avait osé faire subir ces souffrances à son ami, pensant à ce que celui-ci avait enduré, surtout pourquoi, à la place de qui ? Elle jeta un regard mauvais, à sont patron, ce dernier s'en rendit compte, compris, mais ne dit rien, il lui faudrait sans doute vivre bientôt avec ce regard des autres…

Une partie de l'appareillage électronique était resté dans la pièce attenante. McGee prenait également des photos, il appuya inconsciemment sur une, peut être même deux touches… d'horribles sons de cloches retentirent dans la cellule, alors que de puissants projecteurs éblouissaient les enquêteurs, qui avaient sursautés sous la surprise du vacarme assourdissant.

Gibbs et Kate se bouchèrent les oreilles, et fermèrent les yeux, c'était vraiment insupportable…

« McGee arrêtez ça immédiatement, ou vous rentrez à pieds.»

« Excusez moi patron. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.» Après d'interminables secondes tout revient à la normal.

Dick Stormer s'approcha doucement du patron du NCIS.

« Je pense savoir où se trouve votre agent, si ces photos son correctes et qu'il n'a pas été déplacé entre temps. C'est une ancienne carrière, tout près d'ici, mais nous devrons attendre demain matin, la nuit va tomber rapidement et l'endroit est très accidenté. »

«Nous ne pouvons plus attendre… il est déjà peut-être trop tard. Montrez moi où c'est sur la carte, je vais y envoyer l'hélicoptère, nous avons un médecin à bord. Il nous retrouverons là-bas. »

L'ex directeur du pénitencier réfléchit quelques instants, déplia une carte et montra un point sur celle-ci.

« Mettez-moi en communication avec l'hélico, je vais leur donner les coordonnées exactes. » Il jeta un œil circulaire à la pièce, notant le sang « frais » sur l'encadrement de la porte, le mur, le visage déterminé des deux agents. ! Prenons une jeep, je vous accompagne…»

« Kate avec nous, McGee vous continuez ici !»

Moins de cinq minutes après, le véhicule roulait à tombeau ouvert sur la même route qu'avait emprunté le pick-up, malheureusement pour la jeune femme assise à l'arrière, la route ne s'était pas améliorée entre temps, ainsi d'ailleurs que la conduite de son patron, Dick Stormer regrettait de s'être porté volontaire.

--

**Ce fut le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère qui l'alerta, il n'aurait donc pas la paix, ils ne lui accordaient même pas le droit de mourir tranquille, ils venaient peut-être l'achever ?**

**Il n'avait plus de forces, pourtant il se leva au prix d'énormes efforts, trois pas seulement le séparaient de l'entrée de son refuge, il devait juste démarrer, ensuite le réflexe de la marche se mettrait en route. De sa main valide il s'appuyait aux murs, ces derniers refusaient de le supporter, leurs formes, et textures, changeaient le faisant chanceler d'avantage à chaque avancée. ( ??)**

--

Il y avait plusieurs carrières en enfilade, avec de nombreuses grottes creusées qui pouvaient servir de refuge. L'hélicoptère faisait des rotations sans cesse, à la recherche de n'importe quoi, le pilote Jack Shields, allait contacter Gibbs lorsque son copilote qui scrutait le sol à la recherche d'indices s'exclama.

« J'ai quelque chose ! » Il passa les jumelles à Ducky, et lui montra un point légèrement sur la gauche. « C'est juste là vous le voyez. »

En effet une silhouette d'apparence humaine venait d'apparaître à l'entrée d'une cavité.

« C'est lui ? »

« Je… »

L'homme amaigrit avait le bras droit en écharpe, une barbe d'une semaine, des habits militaires déchirés, tachés, il s'appuyait contre la paroi sans doute pour ne pas tomber, la crosse d'une arme dépassait à sa ceinture.

La jeep que conduisait Gibbs apparut au loin. Ducky prit contact avec eux afin de les diriger, puis se tourna vers Jack Shields.

« Je ne suis pas sur. Mais qui que ce soit cet homme a besoin de notre aide et de soins. »

Si c'était Tony, il avait bien changé en une semaine, mais au moins il était vivant.

Les pluies battantes de ce début de janvier rendaient les chemins dangereux, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, la jeep dérapa plusieurs fois dans les virages, les ornières ballottaient les passagers au mépris de toute prudence.

Enfin le conducteur freina, il descendit du véhicule en direction de l'homme, l'hélicoptère avait réussit à se poser sans encombres à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit, Ducky prévint Bethesda de se tenir prêt à accueillir un blessé, ensuite il rejoignit le véhicule militaire. Quelque chose d'important allait se passer, il préférait se tenir en retrait et observer ses deux amis, prêt à intervenir.

--

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de jumelles pour reconnaître son agent. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé à temps, l'irakien avait échoué lamentablement. Si le patron du NCIS rudoyait parfois ses hommes, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'un lien les unissait, un lien qui durait, qui résistait à tout, qui leur avait permis de tenir bon dans les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient connus durant ces deniers jours…

Gibbs était inquiet : Tony ne bougeait pas, aucun signe ne montrait qu'il l'avait reconnu, ses yeux le fixaient sans le voir, le transperçaient pour regarder un point imaginaire au loin, au-delà… retranché dans un monde devenu irréel.

Il repensa à toutes les épreuves que son jeune agent avait endurées depuis le début de l'année. Des hommes seraient devenus fous pour moins que cela. Son oreillette grésilla.

« Attention Jethro, il est armé. »

« Jamais Tony ne tirerait sur moi. »

Il s'arrêta à 3 mètres, il pouvait voir les efforts que le blessé faisait pour rester debout.

« Tony ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Tony c'est moi Gibbs, on… je viens de chercher. »

L'homme releva doucement la tête comme si ce nom évoquait vaguement quelque chose.

« C'est fini. Tu m'entends, tu es sauvé. »

« … »

« Kate, Ducky sont là tu te souviens d'eux ? »

Comme dans un cauchemar, il vit Tony s'emparer de l'arme dans sa ceinture, et la pointer d'une main tremblante dans sa direction.

« Jethro il est capable de tirer, il ne t'a pas reconnu. »

« Tony souviens toi du NCIS, du directeur Sheppard, du Bleu. Je… » Gibbs lui faisait face comme si la seule évocation de sa vie antérieure pouvait donner le coup de fouet. Les phalanges se crispèrent sur la détente…

« Tony non ! »

Le coup de feu parti, il ressentit une brûlure à son bras gauche, mais il n'en avait cure, le tireur avait glissé à terre, comme libéré par le bruit de la détonation.

En trois enjambées Gibbs fut à ses côtés, il l'allongea « confortablement » puis chercha une pulsation.

Ducky les rejoignit rapidement, derrière lui deux hommes sortaient une civière de l'hélicoptère et venaient les rejoindre.

« Je ne sens rien, nous sommes arrivés trop tard, il est mort. Ducky. Dis moi que ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le légiste ne trouva pas de pouls, il mit son oreille contre la poitrine de Tony, il sorti de sa trousse de secours un petit miroir qu'il posa sur le nez et à la bouche du blessé. Son mutisme était inquiètant. Kate non loin de là pleurait en silence, elle était trop choquée pour faire un pas, comme dans un cauchemar, elle les regarda installer Tony sur la civière. Juste avant qu'ils ne le sanglent elle vit Ducky le recouvrir d'un drap qu'il remonta doucement, respectueusement, ses gestes étaient trop lents… pour une urgence…

--

Lors d'une autopsie Ducky a découvert un indice important (ce sera évoqué dans un des chapitres suivants).

Les passages concernant l'enquête à Bethesda et Laevenworth, ainsi que la visite de Fornell et Gibbs (chez la femme de Jerry Dwinght et Hélène Carter), seront évoqués en flash back plus tard (plus ou moins long selon leur importance).


	10. Chapter 10a

Une semaine comme les autres

**Chapitre 10 : version finale**** : fidèles lectrices et lecteurs vous connaissez la fin de ce chapitre, tout est écrit mais je dois encore approfondir quelques points et surtout rester cohérente, c'est pour cela qu'il y aura plusieurs parties, je vous les livre petit à petit, suite ce soir ou demain à la première heure.**

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews.

Merci à derdy, j'avoue avoir totalement oublié la famille de Tony, heureusement qu'il y en a au moins une qui suit.

--

**Chapitre 10 : **

--

Le 10 janvier 2008 --16h30

« Kate réveilles-toi. »

Il avait peut-être présumé de son pouvoir de persuasion sur la jeune femme, il aurait du accepter l'aide de Ducky ? Non ce dernier avait déjà perdu trop de temps à lui bander le bras.

Il cassa la petite capsule de sels sous son nez, l'effet fut immédiat.

« Gibbs ? Mais que… »

« Ce n'est rien tu t'es évanouie. »

« Tony ? »

« Il est en route pour Bethesda, Ducky est avec lui. »

« Il est… ? »

« Non, nous sommes arrivés à temps. »

A voir son visage grave, elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« On n'en sait rien pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt. »

« Ton bras ? »

« La balle a juste traversé. Je survivrai. Je viens de téléphoner à McGee, il va nous rejoindre. Nous n'aurons par trop long à travailler ici. » Il se tourna en direction de Stormer. « Vous pouvez rentrer si vous le souhaitez. »

« Bien je vous laisse. »

« Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Dépêchons-nous on va bientôt plus rien voir. »

Les deux agents restants commencèrent leurs investigations, étiquetant, prenant des photos, chaque fois que Gibbs se baissait la douleur dans son bras se rappelait à son souvenir, le cachet donné par Ducky tardait à faire effet, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que son agent avait enduré dans cet endroit,

la jeune femme n'en menait pas large non plus, et évitait de croiser son regard, puis n'y tenant plus, elle décida d'engager la conversation.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Le stress, la fatigue, la faim, le soulagement, tu as le choix. »

« J'ai vu Ducky le recouvrir d'un drap, j'ai eu… j'ai cru… »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

« Comment vont-ils le prendre ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« La famille à Tony. Le fait qu'il y ait eut erreur sur le cadavre.»

« Je ne sais pas c'est à Jenny que cela incombe.. »

Une petite dizaine de minutes après ils avaient finis et commencèrent à remonter en silence le chemin conduisant à la crête pour attendre McGee.

Il n'en revenait pas Tony lui avait tiré dessus, quelques centimètres plus à droite et il l'aurait tué. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son agent ?

Il estima qu'il leur faudrait environ 1h00 (en prenant ses « raccourcis », sinon il fallait compter aux alentours de 1h45) pour rejoindre Bethesda. Juste avant de téléphoner à McGee il avait prévenu Jenny Sheppard, elle se rendait immédiatement à l'hôpital, ils se retrouveraient là-bas.

--

Hôpital de Bethesda 21h.. salle d'attente.

Ils étaient tous là : Abby tenait son hippo dans les bras, (elle lui bouffait une oreille, disons plutôt lui mâchouillait, on l'entendait ( ?)), McGee se tenait derrière son amie prêt à toute éventualité, Jenny éclatait son gobelet de café, Kate préférait ne pas penser s'attendant au pire, Gibbs en était à son énième gobelet de café infect comme seul peut en distribuer l'hôpital… Palmer ne restait pas en place.

Après une longue attente Ducky apparut, accompagné d'un médecin qui se présenta comme le docteur Steve Hanson, spécialiste en traumatologie cérébro-cranienne.

« Parmi vous y aurait-il une personne de la famille de l'agent DiNozzo ? »

Le directeur Sheppard baissa la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas réussit à les joindre. »

« Suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau. »

Il y avait suffisamment de sièges pour tous, pourtant Gibbs préféra rester debout.

Le médecin prit une grande inspiration puis après un dernier regard en direction du légiste se lança.

« Nous avons réussit à stabiliser l'agent Anthony DiNozzo, il souffre de déshydratation et de malnutrition, nous estimons qu'il a perdu entre 10 et peut-être 15 de sa masse corporelle. Sa blessure à l'épaule devrait guérir sans complication et il devrait retrouver 100 de ses capacités, bien sur il devra suivre des séances de rééducation»

Tous les visages se figèrent craignant le pire.

« Il souffre d'un traumatisme moyen, le scanner de la voûte crânienne a mis en évidence, une fissure au niveau de l'os occipital qui ne nécessite pas d'intervention chirurgicale, d'après le pronostic initial du docteur Mallard que j'ai d'ailleurs confirmé, il pourrait souffrir d'une amnésie, consécutive à un violent choc à l'arrière de la tête qui a occasionné un léger décollement du cuir chevelu, blessure qui a nécessité l'intervention de micro-chirurgie, nous devons attendre son réveil. A ce stade je ne peux me prononcer. Il faut attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance. »

« Pouvons-nous le voir ? »

«Il est en soins intensifs, je le tolère, mais juste à travers la vitre. »

--

Ils restèrent quelques instants à regarder Tony, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme du respirateur artificiel, le diagramme du moniteur cardiaque était régulier, il semblait si faible et si vulnérable, la tête bandée, amaigrit dans ce grand lit blanc. Gibbs rompit le silence pesant.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire, rentrons, le docteur nous préviendra au moindre changement. »

« Il s'en sortira Jethro, c'est un battant, il a la tête dure avec toutes les claques que tu lui donnes. »

Ducky se voulait rassurant, mais il prêchait dans le vide.

Il regarda le légiste un instant, que ne donnerait-il pas en ce moment pour lui en coller une de plus, ne serait-ce que pour lui avoir tiré dessus.

--

Le vendredi 11 janvier 2008 – 08h45

Tony à l'abri et en sécurité ; il pouvait revenir à l'enquête sur l'attentat.

Gibbs descendit chez Abby, elle avait du nouveau, elle venait de recevoir une petite partie reconstituée des deux films envoyés au labo spécialisé.

« Je croyais que tous les films avaient été « perdus » ? »

« Oui mais celui-ci concerne l'une des caméra du MTAC, installée deux jours avant. »

«Il ne dépendait pas du même réseau de surveillance ? »

«La preuve que non, ceux qui ont dérobés les films l'ignoraient aussi. Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant. Ah voilà regarde ! Cela ne dure pas longtemps, ce n'est pas très net, mais…»

On y voyait Jerry Dwinght lancer ce qui paraissait une grenade fumigène, et ensuite assommer les deux autres employés.

La jeune femme sautait littéralement en l'air, elle fit une avance rapide.

«Attends regarde la suite c'est géant. » On y voyait l'agent du MTAC être neutralisé. Malheureusement la fumée ne s'étant pas totalement dissipée ils ne distinguaient qu'une forme aux contours flous.

« Ils n'ont pas pensé à ces deux bandes car la seule personne au courant de ce double contrôle n'était plus en mesure de les renseigner.»

«Tout de même trois hommes ont été assommés, l'autopsie aurait du être en mesure de nous l'indiquer. »

« Donc j'avais vu juste.. » Ils sursautèrent.

« Ducky que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je travaille il est 09h00. »

« Que disais-tu à l'instant ?»

« Je l'avais signalé sur le rapport d'autopsie de Roy Stew. »

« Attends Ducky vu dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient comment as-tu pu ? »

« C'est la science ma chère. L'agent Stew, présentait une contusion importante à la base de la nuque qui aurait pu être imputée à une « source » extérieure ou dans ce cas antérieure aux blessures dues à l'explosion. »

Kate et Mcgee arrivèrent ensemble, leur patron absent, mais ses affaires à leurs places, il ne pouvait être qu'à un ou plutôt deux endroits, le Labo ou la Morgue, ils penchèrent pour la première option. Ils entendirent le dernier échange.

« Ainsi ils avaient un complice à l'intérieur ? C'était trop facile.» Concentrés sur la vidéo ils n'avaient pas entendu les portes coulisser.

« Quoi ? »

« Une telle attaque, efficace, rapide, ne pouvait pas être menée de l'extérieur, quelqu'un les informait forcément, les caméras vidéos, les gardiens, nous sommes tout de même une agence fédérale, pas un grand magasin, nous n'organisons pas encore de portes ouvertes. »

« C'est maintenant que tu le dis ? »

« Désolé patron, je… »

Trop, c'était trop, voilà à présent tout le monde connaissait tout sur tout alors que pendant plus de 10 jours l'enquête piétinait.

McGee pour tout encouragement reçu une magistrale claque derrière la tête. Kate sentit le vent si près qu'elle en fut presque décoiffée.

« Vous aviez fait quoi de votre capacité à enquêter ? Elle se trouvait où ? Noyée sous des trombes d'eau ? Sous la neige ? Sous le gel ? »

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de leur dire, de tout ce qu'il leur avait infligé depuis ce début d'année, des horaires impossibles, des repas sur le pouce, du sommeil entre deux coups de fil, du repos : uniquement cette nuit et encore, sans doute certains d'entre eux s'interrogeaient, se remettaient en cause.

« Excusez-moi. »

Il devait être encore plus mal qu'il ne le pensait pour transgresser l'une de ses propres règles : ne jamais s'excuser : c'est une marque de faiblesse.

Quelqu'un les avait informé sur les derniers gestes de Tony le soir du 31, ce qu'il pouvait faire… aurait du faire… ce qui l'avait empêché de faire… Celui ou plus probablement celle qui l'avait retardé…

--


	11. Chapter 10b

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews.

--

**Chapitre 10b : **

--

Ils avaient enfin une piste.

« McGee vérifiez les comptes en banques des Dwinght, voir s'il y a eut des opérations de dépôts importantes ces dernières semaines. »

« Ils l'ont tué pourquoi auraient-ils… Je m'y mets tout de suite patron.»

« Kate tu… »

« Je pars interroger à nouveau Anya Polikova. »

« Non ! Tu l'emmènes ici en salle d'interrogatoire. Il faut tout savoir, leur rencontre n'était peut-être pas fortuite. Je vais expliquer la situation au directeur.»

Comme à son habitude il passa devant le bureau de Cynthia comme un flèche et entra sans frapper.

Jenny était au téléphone, son visage avait une pâleur inhabituelle. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Entendu monsieur… je comprends parfaitement… moi aussi… c'est une regrettable méprise… je veillerai personnellement à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus… c'est normal… je regrette… » Elle jeta un regard noir à l'agent en face d'elle. « Des sanctions seront prises, comptez sur moi… » Elle raccrocha aussi « calmement » qu'elle put.

« Ce n'est jamais agréable d'annoncer un décès à un membre d'une famille, mais ce l'est encore plus de déclarer que l'on s'est trompé. »

« Comment l'ont-ils pris ? »

« Ils hésitent encore entre nous faire un procès ou demander des têtes. Mais enfin pourquoi refuser l'autopsie ? »

« Il portait les habits de Tony, c'était le sang de Tony, son bureau… »

« Tu leur expliqueras tout cela. Tu voulais autre chose ?»

« Oui. » Il lui relata les derniers événements. »

« Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être complice ? »

« Je n'écarte aucune possibilité. »

Il redescendit à son bureau la directrice sur ses talons. McGee et Kate étaient debout à regarder les informations sur l'écran plasma.

« Patron tu devrais venir voir. »

A l'arrière plan du journaliste Andrew Reeis, des images du port de Norfolk, un corps emballé dans un sac de plastique.

«…le corps flottait au milieu des algues, c'est certainement le passage d'un bateau qu'il a occasionné sa remontée, des plongeurs ont trouvé un sac à main en draguant le fond, selon les premières constatations il pourrait s'agir d'une jeune femme d'origine russe : Anya Polikova… Pour l'instant les autorités ne font aucun commentaire…»

« Je crois que l'interrogatoire de ce suspect est tombé à l'eau agent Todd. Enfin si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. »

« Directeur vous pourriez… »

« J'ai compris Gibbs, je vais demander à ce que Fornell s'occupe de cette affaire. Vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès à toutes ses découvertes. » Elle remonta à son bureau.

« McGee une fois terminé vos recherches vous descendrez aider Abby, essayez de voir si vous pouvez récupérer des informations sur les puces des téléphones portables. Kate avec moi on va à nouveau interroger la femme de Jerry Dwinght. »

McGee avait terminer d'éplucher les comptes de l'agent les ayant trahi, et rien à priori n'indiquait un quelconque versement.

--

Malheureusement comme la première fois, la femme de Jerry Dwinght ne leur apprit pas grand-chose, son mari causait rarement de son travail. Tony DiNozzo ? il n'en parlait pas plus qu'un autre.

Ils n'avaient pas reçu de menaces particulières, elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu pousser son époux à participer à une attaque contre le NCIS. Ils ne fréquentaient pas grand monde, pas de militaire, et surtout pas « d'étrangers »… si ce n'était pas pour l'argent, ni pas conviction, alors c'était pourquoi ??

Sur le retour il s'arrêtèrent à Quantico, afin d'interroger les anciens collègues de travail de Lyes Nasir, là encore ils se déplacèrent pour rien, ils le décrirent comme un homme méticuleux, organisé, musulman pratiquant, il partageait son logement avec un certain Morad Bejaoui, ils obtinrent l'adresse, mais il n'y avait personne, d'après la logeuse, l'homme partait tous les week-end chez sa famille.

Cela en devenait frustrant, chaque fois qu'ils approchaient d'une piste, elle se fermait devant eux.

**Avant de rentrer au NCIS ils firent un détour par l'hôpital, l'état de Tony était stable, il pouvait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, il était dans ce que les médecins appelaient un Coma stade 1. Le médecin autorisait une personne à rester près de lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain que cela soit bénéfique.**

Le week-end approchait, Gibbs savait qu'il ne pourrait pas demander à ses agents de travailler, mais ceux-ci se portèrent tous volontaires, Ducky irait assister à l'autopsie d' Anya Polikova, Kate et McGee enquêteraient sur les circonstances de la « fausse mort » de Kamel Kaddour, Abby continuerait à faire ses analyses, et lui repartirait interroger l'ex- femme de Carrington, il prit avait également rendez-vous avec l'agent de probation de ce dernier.

Les nouveaux cas se présentant étaient affectés aux autres équipes, et Palmer s'occupait des autopsies.

--

Dimanche 13 janvier 2008-fin d'après-midi.

Il se réveilla lentement, tout était blanc autour de lui, et il y avait cette odeur si particulière qu'il associa immédiatement à celle de l'hôpital, il n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais se sentait vaseux, comme après une anesthésie, il essaya d'appeler mais le respirateur artificiel ne lui permit pas de dire un mot, il n'émit qu'un grognement faible, quelqu'un se porta immédiatement à son chevet et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

« Attends Anthony quelqu'un va venir. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin de garde.

« Il vient de se réveiller à l'instant. »

« Le docteur Steve Hanson va arriver. »

Le blessé commençait à paniquer, autour de lui les visages étaient flous, et il ne connaissait pas ces voix, le diagramme de son rythme cardiaque commençait à monter, dangereusement.

« Calmes toi Anthony ce n'est rien, n'aies pas peur. » Plus l'homme parlait, plus il paniquait, se débattait faiblement, gêné par son bras bandé, combattant avec l'énergie du désespoir ces mains qui tentaient de le maintenir tranquille.

Le docteur Hanson entra dans la chambre, évalua rapidement la situation, puis sortit de sa poche une petite seringue remplit d'un liquide incolore. Qu'il injecta immédiatement à l'aide d'une aiguille fixée non reliée à la perfusion sur le dos de la main du blessé, tous ses vitaux revinrent doucement à la normale.

« Il ne m'a pas reconnu. »

« Je le craignait docteur Mallard, j'avais tout préparé. Quittez la pièce je vous rejoints.»

Le brave légiste en avait gros sur le cœur et sortit la tête basse.

« Tony c'est moi Steve vous reconnaissez ma voix j'en suis sur, calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité, c'était un de vos amis, il est sorti personne ne vous veux du mal. Je vais enlever ce tube de votre gorge, vous allez avoir un peu mal. Vous êtes prêts ? Bien je commence. »

D'une main ferme et assurée, le médecin retira la sonde endotrachéale. Ensuite il lui tendit un petit verre en plastique d'où dépassait une paille.

«Ne cherchez pas à parler pour l'instant. Buvez un peu cela va soulager votre george. »

Depuis les derniers soins Tony ne portait plus qu'un large pansement à la nuque. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux sur le front.

« Ca c'est un gentil garçon. » Puis se tournant vers l'autre infirmier. « Sortons laissons-le se reposer. »

Au-dehors Ducky attendait impatiemment.

« Nous allons programmer un scanner afin de déceler la possibilité d'un déficit neurologique. »

--


	12. Chapter 10c

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews.

Ce qui m'a pris du temps c'est la progression de l'enquête et une vilaine bestiole dans mon PC, compliqué par le fait que je jardine, et participe à un jeu NCIS sur un autre site.

--

**Chapitre 10c : **

--

Lundi 14 janvier 2008-09h30

Gibbs était assis à son bureau, faisant le point, devant lui une tonne de dossiers concernant l'affaire en cours, sans avancée significative elle ferait bientôt partie des « affaires classées ». Tous les témoins et complices de Kaddour étaient morts, Carrington et Nasir disparus. Tant d'indices et aucun ne menant quelque part. Comment un homme pouvait « ressusciter ainsi », commettre un meurtre et repartir aussi facilement, sans laisser de trace… c'était frustrant et inquiétant.

Ducky avait déposé la veille sur son bureau le rapport préliminaire sur la cause du décès de Anya Polikova : assassinée, la présence d'eau contenant des éléments chimiques tels que aqua, sodium laureth sulfate, sorbitol, parfum, laissait présager qu'elle avait été tuée dans sa salle de bain, sa baignoire plus précisément, le fait qu'elle soit restée immergée rendait la date d'estimation de sa mort difficile à évaluer, toutefois elle devait remonter entre le 04 ou 05 janvier, soit le lendemain ou Kate l'interrogeait.

Ils avaient déployés énormément de moyens, écoutes téléphoniques, filatures, ce serait tout de même un comble qu'aucun ne conduisent à une piste. En plus maintenant avec l'assassinat de la jeune femme russe, la CIA se joignait aux recherches. Eux aussi avaient besoin d'interroger Tony mais comme beaucoup ils devraient attendre, et probablement se passer d'une déposition hypothétique.

Si, non, quand Tony retrouverait la mémoire, son témoignage serait pur bonus, et certainement sujet à caution.

Kate et McGee étaient partis à l'appartement que partageait Lyes Nasir, avec Morad Bejaoui pour l'interroger, il y avait fort à parier que ce serait encore un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Ducky vint le chercher en milieu de matinée, ils devaient partir à Dulles prendre possession du cercueil, disons plutôt du corps enterré « par erreur » à la place de Tony.

En rentrant Gibbs se replongea dans les rapports du FBI en ce qui concernait Laevenworth là non plus il n'y avait pas grand-chose à attendre, ils n'avaient pas encore réussit à interroger tous les prisonniers, et en 13 années Carrington en avait côtoyé plus d'un, sans compter ceux qui avaient été libérés.

Peu avant midi un coursier vint lui apporter un courrier spécial : le dossier militaire de Kamel Kaddour, il le lit attentivement, bien qu'il craignait de ne rien apprendre de bien concret, il avait des états de services sans tache, porté disparu le 25 août 2005. Sa femme était morte le 04 avril de la même année.

Enfin l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Kate et McGee, la jeune femme portait des sacs d'un traiteur chinois. « C'est à cette heure que vous arrivez, vous vous êtes perdus ? »

« Je t'avais dit que nous aurions du le prévenir : Kate. »

« Prévenir de quoi McGee ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… Voilà patron Morad Bejaoui nous a appris que Nasir appartenait à ADAMS, All… »

« Je connais et alors ? »

«Nous y sommes allés, il s'occupe des scouts, nous y avons trouvé ceci. » Elle tendit une photo représentant Tony et Nasir, avec un groupe de jeunes enfants.

« Cela prouve juste qu'ils se connaissaient. »

« Il n'est pas réapparu à son appartement ni à ADAMS depuis mi-décembre. »

« Bravo toute la matinée pour trouver cela. »

« Non son père Lyad Nasir habite toujours à Highland Springs en Virginie, nous avons l'adresse. »

« Que faites-vous encore ici ? »

« Nous sommes attendus en fin d'après-midi. »

Ils distribuèrent les plats en silence, ils n'avaient pas trop faim ; mais se forcèrent, leurs regards convergeaient sans cesse vers « le bureau de Tony ».

Gibbs en compagnie de Ducky sur le chemin de l'aéroport, puis les deux agents en fin de matinée s'étaient arrêtés à Béthesda. Pour l'instant les visites étaient interdites. Il fallait attendre. Le médecin refusait de se prononcer, mais Ducky ne cachait pas son inquiètude.

--

Il fallut environ 2 heures à Kate et McGee pour rejoindre la petite ville dans la banlieue de Richmond.

La voiture du NCIS se gara en face d'une maison blanche aux volets verts construite de plein pied ; typique des quartiers résidentiels modestes, une petite allée bordée de buissons fleuris menait à une porte en PVC aux nombreux petits carreaux verts, un chemin goudronné menait au garage. Les deux agents arrivés un peu en avance attendaient patiemment.

Le pick-up de Lyad Nasir s'engagea un peu avant l'heure prévue au bout de la rue, puis il s'arrêta devant la porte automatique du garage qui s'ouvrit, l'arrière du pick-up était rempli de sacs à provision. Kate et McGee se présentèrent et lui proposèrent de l'aider à décharger ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

Après avoir porté à l'intérieur un sac de produits surgelés, Kate portait celui contenant des laitages.

« Vous faites des provisions pour la guerre ? »

« Non pas du tout, je suis absent depuis les fêtes, je suis rentré hier matin seulement. »

« Où étiez-vous ? »

« Sur la Côte Ouest chez des amis. »

« Votre femme ? »

« Elle revient en fin de semaine. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour observer McGee qui tournait autour du pick-up.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose McGee ? »

« Monsieur Nasir, avez-vous des nouvelles de votre fils Lyes? »

« Non pas depuis mi-décembre, l'armée est venue m'interroger, je n'ai rien pu leur dire, il y a longtemps qu'il n'habite plus chez nous. Que se passe-t-il ?»

Le jeune agent scrutait la carrosserie, ouvrait l'abattant, vérifiait quelques points, se baissait et examinait le pneu arrière gauche, avec l'aide de son stylo, il dégagea un des nombreux cailloux coincés dans les rainures, et l'observa attentivement.

« Où était ce véhicule durant votre absence ? »

« Ici dans le garage. »

« Qui a la clef ? »

« Moi, ma femme, Lyes (il a toujours sa chambre et quelques affaires). Un de mes voisins.»

« Vous n'avez qu'un fils. »

« Oui. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Kate s'accroupit aux côtés de son collègue.

« Qu'y a-t-il Tim ? »

Le jeune agent se releva lentement, il avait pâli. Il se tourna vers Lyad Nasir.

«Ce véhicule est soupçonné d'avoir été utilisé par votre fils dans une affaire d'enlèvement et de tentative de meurtre sur un agent fédéral.»

« Tu es sur McGee ? »

« Crois-moi j'ai passé un week-end sur la photo de ce véhicule. M. Nasir vous autorisez-nous à faire quelques prélèvements et photos de votre pick-up ?»

« Si cela peut innocenter mon fils. »

« Je suis désolée mais ce ne sera pas le cas, mais si… »

« Je sais mandat de perquisition etc, etc… faites votre travail. » L'homme était abattu, Kate en aurait presque éprouvé de la pitié, mais son esprit demeurait concentré sur Tony.

McGee partit au véhicule prendre son sac. Tandis que Kate entrait dans la maison avec le père de Lyes afin de lui exposer clairement la situation.

Le jeune agent prit son temps, recueillit et étiqueta soigneusement les échantillons, le véhicule avait été lavé, mais des traces de sang autour vis et écrous purent être mises à jour, un cheveu, un morceau de vêtement, et une fibre de corde, sans compter divers cailloux coincés dans les pneus.

A 23h00 ils revenaient au NCIS. Le trajet avait été silencieux. McGee descendit directement voir Abby au labo. Kate monta à son bureau faire son rapport, ce serait encore une longue nuit.

Gibbs travaillait encore. Il leva à peine les yeux.

« Alors ? »

« Nous avons retrouvé sans doute le pick-up.»

« Ce n'est pas certain ? »

« McGee semble le penser ! »

« Le père de Nasir ? »

« Il était absent depuis presque trois semaines, et n'est au courant de rien, mais il a été très coopératif, nous avons pu fouiller le garage et la maison sans problème. Et je… »

Elle avait baissé le ton, comme si elle ne voulait pas être entendue.

« Quoi ? »

« Je lui ai laissé sous-entendre que si son fils se livrait, et coopérait, il y aurait peut-être moyen de passer un deal. »

« Tu as bien fait. »

Elle le regarda surprise et inquiète. Les ordres étaient de ne jamais négocier avec les terroristes, cette sombre affaire affectait Gibbs plus qu'il paraissait.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Tony va bien ? »

«Il n'y a pas d'amélioration. »

--

Le mardi 15 janvier 2008

Gibbs et son équipe reprirent le chemin de l'unité d'isolement de Trumell coast.

Abby confirma les découvertes de McGee. Elle travaillait toujours en parallèle sur les indices retrouvés dans la voiture de William Dwinght, et sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la grotte.

Vers 20h00 il y eut une réunion, avec le FBI, et la CIA qui devait durer jusqu'aux environs de minuit. Tous étaient au même point mort, les trois agences travaillent en étroite collaboration, partageant toute information.

--

Le mercredi 16 janvier 2008

Tôt le matin Fornell avait téléphoné à Gibbs. Il y avait enfin une avancée significative, deux adolescents traînant sur le port de Norfolk le 05 janvier de bonne heure avaient remarqué une voiture roulant tous feux éteints, s'arrêtant, et jetant quelque chose à l'eau.

La description de la voiture pourrait correspondre à celle qui apparaissait sur les clichés. Les jeunes s'étaient rapprochés et au regard d'un des nombreux éclairages du port avaient noté une partie du numéro, c'était une voiture immatriculée en virginie, dont les numéros se terminaient par 2RV.

« Mes hommes sont déjà dessus. On vous tient au courant.»

« Pourquoi les jeunes ne se sont pas manifestés avant. »

« Ce sont de petits trafiquants de drogue sans envergure, ils se croient en danger, je vous attends pour les interroger »

« J'arrive dans 1 heure. »

--

Suite demain ou dimanche soir max.

Ce sera une fausse fin-avec une ouverture sur une autre histoire avec les personnages de NCIS mais dans un autre contexte : « la renaissance » de Tony ; qui devrait émerger dès juin.


	13. Chapter 10d1ère partie

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews.

Seconde partie en court de relecture avant minuit ce soir, sauf si cela ne vous plaisait pas.

--

**Chapitre 10d-1****ère**** partie : **

--

--

Les salles d'interrogatoire du FBI ressemblaient à celles du NCIS, froides, impersonnelles, aux murs lisses et unicolores gris anthracite, une large baie sans teint complétait l'antre « du parloir ».

Les deux jeunes s'appelaient Keith Hormann et Niels Greys, ils pensaient être suivis, épiés, espionnés, depuis une quinzaine de jours. Quand ils avaient écouté les informations sur le corps trouvé dans le port ils avaient comprit et fait le rapprochement avec l'attaque du NCIS. Leur vie était en danger, ils demandaient la protection du FBI, d'après leur description les hommes correspondaient à Kaddour et Carrington.

Keith Hormann et Niels Greys, étaient des gamins, 15/16 ans, maximum, confronté à un rouleau compresseur qui éliminait complice et témoins.

Ce n'était pas la peine de faire « les gros bras » face à ces jeunes terrorisés, ils auraient avoués tout, même ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait pour être à l'abri pour ne pas subir le sort de la jeune russe, mais Fornell aussi bien que Gibbs n'ignoraient pas que pour l'instant ils étaient leurs seuls témoins, les deux gamins purent bénéficier du programme de protection des témoins, sans doute que plus tard libérés de cette peur ils se rappelleraient…

--

Le jeudi 17 janvier 2008 fut un jour de papasserie.

En arrière plan : un fait divers,

« Ce matin à l'ouverture de l'Aquarium National de Washington, il avait été trouvé un corps (plutôt un squelette) dans le « bassin des piranhas », l'identification était en cours mais serait très longue considérant le fait qu'il ne restait quasiment plus rien pour l'identifier. Une enquête était ouverte pour connaître les circonstances de l'incident. ».

--

le vendredi 18 janvier 2008

Gibbs et kate rentrait dans l'Open Space, ils étaient repartis interroger les hommes du peloton de Kaddour, qui étaient absents le week-end dernier, encore des pistes, mais le temps et les effectifs manquaient pour les exploiter toutes dans un délai court, car l'ex soldat se sentant traqué risquait de changer de cache.

Le directeur convoqua Gibbs le soir même pour lui annoncer quelle avait décidé de le dessaisir de l'affaire et que celle-ci reviendrait à la CIA et au FBI.

« Tu es trop impliqué et cela fausse ton jugement. »

« Nous sommes tous trop impliqué, c'est notre agence qui a sauté, les hommes qui sont morts nous les connaissions. »

« Non Gibbs tu veux partir dans une vendetta personnelle pour retrouver Kaddour, je ne peux me permettre de mettre ton équipe en danger une nouvelle fois, sans parler de la crédibilité de notre agence.»

« Tu ne peux pas nous retirer l'affaire, nous progressons. »

« Cette affaire aurait du être réglée en une semaine. Cela en fait bientôt trois. Nous perdons notre temps, nous devons travailler sur d'autres dossiers, et toi tu as besoin de repos, depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi dans un lit digne de ce nom ? »

« Tu le sais bien… »

« Fait un repas complet ? »

« Les plats à emporter me convienne parfaitement. »

« Ton équipe ? »

« Je ne les force pas. Laisses-moi encore un peu de temps. »

« Je t'accorde jusqu'à mercredi, si tu me promets de te reposer ce week-end, et que ton équipe en fasse de même. »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque l'interphone clignota.

« Directeur Sheppard j'ai l'hôpital de Bethesda pour vous c'est urgent. »

« Passez-les moi Cynthia. » « Jethro attends. » « Oui Jenny Sheppard. Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? Nous arrivons immédiatement. » Elle était déjà sur le départ et percuta Gibbs revenu sur ses pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Tony ? »

« Il… il a agressé un infirmier. » Elle vérifia l'heure. « Nous passons prendre Ducky. »

Kate sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers.

Elle se leva aussitôt.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Gibbs partait à son bureau en train de prévenir le légiste. Il cria :

« C'est bon il nous rejoint en bas. »

Jenny Sheppard s'engouffrait déjà dans l'ascenseur. Il regarda Kate.

« C'est l'hôpital il y a un problème avec Tony. »

Moins de cinq minutes après la voiture du NCIS prenait la direction de Bethesda.

--

Les quatre agents se précipitèrent à l'étage où se trouvait Tony, devant la porte régnait une certaine effervescence. Aucun membre du personnel hospitalier présent n'était connu de Ducky, ils se tinrent à distance, attendant que quelqu'un les « expulse » ou au moins ne leur donne des explications. Enfin le docteur Steve Hanson sortit de la pièce, dès qu'il les aperçu il vint à leur rencontre.

« Allons dans mon bureau. »

Le médecin attendit que chacun prenne un siège en face de lui.

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, il y plus de peur que de mal, depuis son admission Tony n'a eut affaire qu'à moi pour ses soins, et à jeune infirmière stagiaire, cette dernière devait s'absenter cet après-midi, elle devait revenir ce soir, mais ayant du retard, un interne : Carl Stevens, a décidé de la remplacer, Tony a paniqué lorsque ce dernier a essayé de réajuster le bandage de son épaule, il s'est saisit de la fourchette sur son plateau repas et l'a planté dans la main de l'interne, c'est juste une égratignure, d'ailleurs ce dernier ne portera pas plainte, il a comprisson imprudence. Toutefois ceci a révélé un problème important, et nous devons prendre des mesures, c'est le week-end, rotation du personnel, etc… Mon service ne peut pas apporter l'aide nécessaire à Tony, il n'est plus adapté à son état. »

Tous les visages se tournaient en direction de Ducky.

« Que suggérez-vous ? »

« Dans l'urgence, Il n'y a que deux solutions soit nous le mettons en isolement dans le service psychiatrique, ou alors nous le sanglons au lit, le mettons sous perfusion pour les calmants, Tony est pire qu'un gamin, la plupart du temps il recrache la nourriture sur les infirmiers, nous pourrions alors le nourrir par sonde gastrique, avec tout ce que cela implique, le temps que l'on trouve une solution plus appropriée. »

Le médecin légiste connaissait ces deux solutions, et aucune ne lui inspirait confiance en l'état actuel du malade, il était conscient de la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules.

--

Tant que l'état de Tony nécessitait des soins, il resterait à Bethesda, il retrouverait petit à petit l'usage total de son bras, droit, ses migraines disparaîtraient…

Le docteur Steve Hanson ne leur avait donné que peu d'espoir, l'état de confusion dans lequel se trouvait le jeune agent pouvait durer des semaines, voire des mois.

--

Le samedi 19 janvier 2008-au matin

**Isolement.**

« On ne peut plus rien pour lui, Jethro. Il risque de passer le reste de sa vie dans une unité psychiatrique, ils s'en occuperont, il ne manquera de rien. »

« Ducky… je… »

« Moi aussi j'aurai presque préféré le retrouver mort. »

« Tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ? »

« Que veux-tu faire ? T'en occuper ? L'enfermer dans ton sous-sol, le forcer à travailler sur ton bateau ? Il ne nous reconnaît même plus, il sera un danger pour lui comme pour nous, et le temps n'y changera rien. »

Gibbs observa son agent par le petit hublot.

« Je peux lui parler ? »

« Non ! Pas pour l'instant, pas avant qu'ils aient trouvé le médicament qui lui convienne, et le bon dosage. »

« Ducky je veux mettre hors d'état de nuire Kaddour, le retrouver pour ce qu'il a fait, le faire payer, et sans Tony pour témoigner nous n'arriverons à rien. »

« Alors je pense qu'il serait plus sage de renoncer. Tony a trop souffert, il ne sera jamais plus comme avant, le jeune homme que nous avons connu est mort là-bas à Trumell coast. »

Tony était assis en tailleur contre le mur de son index gauche, il traçait des traits imaginaires, des bâtons, comme ceux qu'ils avaient découverts à l'intérieur de sa cellule, enfermé dans son univers, il revivait ses premiers jours de captivité.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Gibbs, ce dernier ne l'abandonnerait pas, il refusait l'idée même que dans quelques jours, même semaines, il irait voir Tony, dans un petit pavillon, où il serait obligé de sonner à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre, où il le verrait assis à une table regardant au-dehors, sans rien voir, ignorant le monde extérieur, et ses visiteurs, ne les reconnaissant pas, muré dans un univers ouvert seulement à ceux « qui avaient le mot de passe. »

Le savoir vivant simplement n'était pas suffisant pour lui, il voulait plus, il souhaitait retrouver son agent comme avant.

Seulement sa bonne volonté ne serait pas suffisante, pour réussir il faudrait que Tony le veuille également, et lui donne un petit coup de main, qu'il puise au plus profond de lui l'essence même de sa vie, ce qui avait fait sa personnalité, ce qui avait fait de lui son meilleur agent.

Gibbs l'observa longuement, pourquoi faisait-il ces traits imaginaires ? Il était à l'abri à présent ne risquait plus rien, il portait une montre, il pouvait lire la date et l'heure, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il à martyriser ce pauvre mur qui ne lui demandait rien ?

--

Lorsque Gibbs rentra ce soir-là dans son sous-sol quelque chose avait changé, pourtant tout était à sa place, et son bateau n'était pas encore prêt à prendre le large, son instinct lui disait « fais attention », aussi ne fut-il pas vraiment surpris lorsque qu'un « couteau de commando » se posa sur sa gorge.

« Il parait que vous me cherchiez ?... »

La voix était déformée, rauque, pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'identifier.

Si l'homme aurait voulu le tuer ce serait déjà fait.

--

Lundi 21 janvier 2008 -7h00

Le directeur Sheppard avait à plusieurs occasions entretenu Gibbs au sujet de recruter un nouvel agent pour compléter son équipe, jusque là il avait tenu bon, arguant qu'au tout début, son équipe ne se composait que de Lui, Ducky, Abby, et Tony.

« Tu n'ouvres donc plus tes Mails ? »

Il leva la tête de son rapport, comme lui elle pouvait être silencieuse.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle lui posa une pile de dossiers sur son bureau.

« Voilà une quinzaine de candidats potentiels pour remplacer l'agent DiNozzo. Tu vas les convoquer, et en choisir un pour après demain à la première heure. Et ne discutes pas.»

Ce n'était plus Tony, mais DiNozzo, l'affaire revêtait à présent un caractère officiel.

Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à répliquer, mais jugea que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle se radoucit un peu.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Vous n'avez pas reçu le rapport de l'hôpital aujourd'hui directeur ? »

Vexée elle remonta à son bureau.

Gibbs la suivit des yeux un instant, puis se concentra sur les dossiers qu'elle venait de déposer sur son bureau, les ouvrit un à un et les jeta à travers la pièce, réfléchissant à haute voix, insensible aux regards interrogateurs et inquiets qui l'observaient.

trop jeune, pas d'expérience, trop instable, trop vieux, pas assez bon tireur, a des problèmes avec la hièrarchie, pas minutieux, a peur du sang, fume, a tendance à égarer les preuves, marié, incompétent, incapable, gâchette facile, trop gros. Satisfait de sa sélection, il replongea dans son rapport initial.

L'équipe pourrait continuer à travailler sans problème avec une personne en moins. Son regard erra à travers l'Open Space, tout était à nouveau comme avant, sous le bureau de Tony quelques cartons qui n'étaient pas encore déballés, quelques affaires personnelles sauvées de l'explosion, et des accessoires de bureau.

Le remplacer pour lui c'était l'effacer, l'oublier, ou tout simplement le trahir. Tant que son bureau resterait inoccupé, dans sa tête et celles des autres agents, de ses coéquipiers, c'était comme s'ils attendaient son retour. C'est pour cela qu'il refusait de le remplacer, et c'était pour cela que le directeur Sheppard tenait à ce qu'il y ait un nouveau membre au sein de l'équipe, pour leur permettre de passer à autre chose, d'évoluer, elle se doutait bien que Gibbs ne choisirait aucun remplaçant, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Son choix s'était porté choix, sur Alan Randall, né le 18 juin 1972 à New-York, il travaillait au NCIS (Nord-Field Office ) à Newport RI, ses états de service étaient impressionnants et sans tâche, excellent tireur, son supérieur ne tarissait pas d'éloges, il revenait d'une mission d'infiltration dans un vaste réseau de trafiquants de drogue, et il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recule.

Il devait se présenter le surlendemain à 9h30.

--


	14. Chapter 10d2ème partie

Une semaine comme les autres

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews.

Deux envois : car ici dans l'Est il y a un mégo-orage, et que j'éteints mon PC en cas de tonnerre.

--

**Chapitre 10d-2ème partie : **

--

Lundi 21 janvier 2008 -8h30

Kate et McGee franchirent en même temps les portes d'ascenseur.

« C'est à l'heure-là que vous arrivez ? »

Kate s'assit à son bureau sans un mot, alors que le Bleu bafouillait comme d'habitude :

« On… mais vous… on croyait…c'était pour… »

« McGee ! »

« Je… dé…, et puis zut, nous sommes passés à Bethesda. »

« Parfait vous y retournez. »

« Pardon ? »

« Si votre PDA ne vous suffit plus, achetez un traducteur de poche, anglais-américain. »

« Mais c'est… »

« Je sais McGee. Trouvez Carl Stevens et interrogez-le. »

« Mais c'est… »

« Kate je sais qui c'est, si tu avais fait convenable ton travail depuis le début nous n'en serions pas là. »

Le système vidéo de l'ordinateur se mit en route, Abby semblait toute émoustillée.

« Gibbs tu peux venir tout de suite j'ai une info. de première. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, il y avait Kaddour, Carrington, Nasir, et un quatrième homme, complice à Bethesda pour voler le fusil hypodermique, la seringue, et le plus important le sang, qui nous a induit en erreur. »

« Grrr… » la communication fut coupée brutalement.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

Jenny Sheppard descendait des escaliers.

« Moi aussi je serai curieuse de savoir comment, alors que tu étais sensé te reposer ! »

Gibbs se retourna l'air mauvais, elle ne pouvait plus faire obstacle à ses investigations, plus lui retirer l'affaire.

« Moi aussi n'ai mes informateurs. »

--

Abby en experte en police scientifique avait suivit un autre chemin, elle avait trouvé une correspondance ADN entre un cheveu trouvé dans le coffre de la voiture « du lac », et un second trouvé sur un papier de barres de céréales dans la grotte où Tony avait « vécu ». En comparant toutes les bases de données possibles et imaginables, elle avait trouvé mais trop tard.

--

Bien entendu Carl Stevens (équipe de week-end) ne travaillait pas, et aurait du dormir à son appartement.

Kate et McGee interrogèrent la logeuse qui leur apprirent que ce dernier était parti chez sa famille et ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours.

« Il va nous tuer si nous revenons bredouille. »

« Nous le retrouverons McGee, mais vivant ou mort seul l'avenir pourra nous le dire… »

« Mais pourquoi disparaître ? »

« Il avait peut-être accomplit sa mission. Oh mon dieu Tony. » Kate au volant fit un demi-tour à faire pâlir son patron.

Le jeune agent le cœur au bord des lèvres s'agrippait à tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Arrivée à Bethesda Kate se précipita voir le docteur Hanson.

« Nous avons des raisons de penser que Carl Stevens en voulait à Tony, lui a-t-il injecté un quelconque produit ? »

« Non il n'a pas eut le temps, de toute façon nous faisons des analyses de sans régulières à votre ami, nous aurions détecté n'importe quelle substance étrangère immédiatement»

« Je vais téléphoner à Gibbs afin qu'un garde soit placé devant sa porte jour et nuit. »

--

mardi 22 janvier 2008 : une nouvelle journée d'interrogatoire à l'hôpital, concernant Carl Stevens, des rapports, et des réunions avec le FBI et la CIA.

--

mercredi 23 janvier 2008

Gibbs avait prévenu de son retard au bureau, ce qui arrangeait Jenny Sheppart car à 09h30 elle devait rencontrer Alan Randall, à l'heure précise Cynthia l'introduit l'agent dans le bureau, le directeur fut tout de suite séduite par l'homme, de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains très clairs, coupés en brosse, aux yeux verts vifs et perçants. Il portait un trench-coat de couleur marron foncé, entre ouvert sur un élégant costume d'un grand tailleur new-yorkais, chemise et cravate assorties. Il émanait de sa personne une force et une détermination incroyable. Quasiment un croisement de Ducky pour les bonnes manières, et de DiNozzo pour ce qui est de l'élégance.

Il avait étudié le poste, et il était intéressé même à long terme, même pour une mutation. Travailler au siège du NCIS offrait une certaine opportunité de carrière.

Le directeur Sheppard, le conduisit en bas, directement au bureau de Tony.

« Ce sera votre bureau. Installez-vous. Je ferai les présentations plus tard. Les agents avec lesquels vous travaillerez sont sortis. »

--

Le même jour un peu plus tôt.

Gibbs signa une décharge, et exigea de rencontrer son agent dans son univers, sa bulle, sans intervention extérieure, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il était prêt à tout, il acceptait tout incident, tout confit, toute blessure, tout et/ou rien. La famille de Tony avait fait le nécessaire pour le faire transférer rapidement dans une clinique (dont elle était actionnaire majoritaire) réputée et bien sur spécialisée. Volontairement ou non il rejoindrait le rang familial, « ILS SAVAIENT PRENDRE SOIN DES LEURS ».

Lui son patron, son boss, devait agir avant, les prendre de vitesse… réveiller dans ce corps à présent sans réaction, le petit truc, la chose, qui…

Gibbs plus que n'importe lequel de ses agents était humain, il cachait sa vulnérabilité derrière un masque austère, antipathique, mais au fond de lui il souffrait en même temps qu'eux, depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans les marines on lui avait inculqué, montré comment occulté cette faiblesse, qui faisait des hommes, des êtres humains et non des soldats ; des machines à tuer.

--

« C'est moi qui l'ai mis là c'est à moi de l'y en sortir. »

« Comment comptes tu faire ? Il sait son nom et l'endroit où il se trouve parce que c'est brodé sur son vêtement.»

« Je l'attendrai, je trouverai un moyen de lui en venir en aide. » Depuis que le docteur avait parlé de syndrome post-commotionnel, il s'était beaucoup renseigné, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il savait que ce serait long et pénible. Mais il voulait être là pour son agent, comme il le ferait pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Jamais il ne baisserait les bras, et aujourd'hui la fameuse devise « semper fidélis » prenait enfin sa véritable valeur.

Gibbs franchit la porte sécurisée non sans une certaine appréhension, qu'allait-il trouver au-delà ? Comment réagirait son agent ?

Ce dernier ne réagit pas plus que cela à l'intrusion d'un « envahisseur » dans son monde stérilisé.

Assit face à un tableau mural installé récemment, il persistait à tracer des traits verticaux plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins courts, plus ou moins larges, plus au moins épais… comme un message… un code définissant l'état extrême de solitude et d'oubli dans lequel il s'était enfermé, non plutôt dans lequel on l'avait laissé, oublié.

Quelqu'un lui avait dit :

« Ton patron ne viendra pas, il te croit mort, il a même assisté à ton enterrement. »

Cette phrase, ces simples mots, ressassaient sans cesse dans sa tête, sans qu'il en comprenne le sens.

Il observa la silhouette qui s'approchait doucement de lui, un instant il stoppa ses bâtons pour la regarder s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans un mot.

Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, communiquer avec lui, aucun humain n'avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu, son corps avait cédé et cédait encore aux drogues, il était vaincu, on l'avait brisé encore une fois, son bras gauche retomba, il appuya son front contre le mur brillant et frais, renonçant, capitulant, ignorant la petite voix à l'intérieur qui lui disait de se battre, de réagir, il vivait des flash-back noirs et blancs, voyait un homme recevoir des claques derrière la tête, un homme qu'il connaissait, mais dont il ignorait le nom. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche, l'intrus le fixait, lui parlait, il ferma lentement les yeux, puis les rouvrit brusquement, quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son espace, dans son périmètre de sécurité, le menaçait, physiquement et mentalement, un homme avait prit ses « jouets », ses marqueurs, et traçait maladroitement des lignes, des lignes qui ne voulaient rien dire…

Gibbs s'arrêta « le marqueur en l'air », il ressentait une étrange impression dans la nuque, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps, celui où il était dans la ligne de mire d'un snipper, il était « en danger », Tony lui avait déjà tiré dessus, jusqu'à quelle extrémité serait-il capable d'aller à présent…. Il avait peut être fait une grave erreur de tenter cette aventure, imperceptiblement il tourna la tête, tout en continuant à parler, à enchaîner des phrases sans fin, sans queue ni tête, espérant que son agent réagisse à sa voix. Malheureusement l'homme à côté de lui réagissait mais pas dans le sens désiré, il avait beau s'y être préparé l'attaque le surpris, Tony se jeta sur lui tête en avant, les deux hommes roulèrent à terre, Gibbs se laissa maîtriser facilement ne désirant pas engager de combat, inutile, car gagné d'avance, Tony s'assit sur son torse, aussi léger qu'une plume il sentait à peine sa présence, son « agresseur » fit le geste de chercher quelque chose dans une ceinture imaginaire, puis brandit sa main gauche armé d'un couteau « virtuel », puis l'attaque cessa aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé, le jeune agent reprit sa place face au mur interrompu dans sa suite de tracés dont lui seul semblait connaître la signification, il effaça avec un chiffon tout ce qu'il avait tracé auparavant et recommença à nouveau des traits.

Gibbs se releva en souriant l'espace d'un éclair il avait retrouvé son agent, il ramassa son marqueur et reprit sa place non loin de Tony, ce dernier le regardait d'un air mauvais, le mettant au défi de recommencer.

Il était temps de passer au plan B, il avait fait une avancée, minime certes mais, il devait persister s'il abandonnait maintenant tout serait à refaire. Il lui revenait à l'esprit une phrase du docteur Hanson :

Dans les premières semaines ou les mois suivant le traumatisme cranio-cérébral, la victime est souvent confuse et désorientée. Elle peut mal s'orienter dans le temps et dans l'espace, se demandant où elle est, qui elle est, dans les cas les plus graves, s'interroger sur sa propre identité. C'est un peu comme si elle se réveillait tous les matins dans un nouveau monde où tout serait à recommencer, à réintégrer.

Gibbs se leva et se rendit à la porte il frappa deux coups avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

« Ducky passes moi mon sac. »

« Tu es sur de vouloir continuer ? »

« Je dois tenter quelque chose. Je ne risque rien. »

« Oh ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète. Il n'est pas encore totalement remis de sa blessure à l'épaule, et… »

« Ducky je maîtrise la situation. »

« Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu as dit cela ? »

Gibbs prit le sac et attendit que Ducky verrouille la porte, pour se retourner vers son agent, ce dernier avait cessé « d'écrire », adossé au mur, il observait ses moindres faits et gestes, tel un fauve surveillant sa proie.

Seuls le docteur Hanson, et la jeune infirmière stagiaire avaient le droit de pénétrer dans « sa chambre », que faisait cette personne, que lui voulait-elle ? L'homme s'assit en face de lui à même le sol, à environ deux mètres, puis ouvrit un sac à dos, en sortit un jokari, qu'il glissa entre eux, la balle était en caoutchouc léger, pas besoin de raquette, leurs mains suffiraient, Gibbs assez habile, envoyait alternativement la balle à droite et à gauche de Tony, ce dernier la suivait des yeux, sans comprendre ce que l'on attendait de lui. Le manège continua sans résultat.

Ducky avait du mal à comprendre l'acharnement quasi thérapeutique de Gibbs envers Dinozzo, pourquoi ne pas laisser sa famille prendre soin de lui, Tony pourrait guérir plus rapidement entouré de gens qui l'aimaient. Ce que à quoi avait répondu son supérieur et ami. « C'est nous sa famille. »

« Tony fais un effort, je sais que tu peux le faire, renvoies moi cette fichue balle. Je t'en prie ne les laisse pas gagner, montres-leur… Tu sais Abby voulait me donner son hippo péteur, mais il est plein de microbes. » Il fit glisser à terre, le portefeuille ouvert de son agent avec sa plaque, et sa carte d'identification du NCIS.

« Tony tu connais ce sigle, lis ces quatre lettres, et je te donnerai un cadeau, tu aimes cela d'habitude, un défi. »

Au bout d'une heure Gibbs découragé renonça, et quitta la pièce, quelques articles (cadeaux, ou même objets personnels, jusqu'à un exemplaire de GSM), étaient disposés en arc de cercle à proximité d'un Tony apathique.

« Tu as essayé Jethro. »

« Je n'abandonne pas, je reviendrai demain. »

« Personne ne t'accuse de quoique ce soit, tu n'as pas à le faire, rien à prouver… Attends regardes ! »

Tony avait prit sa plaque d'agent du NCIS, de son pouce il la caressait doucement, presque amoureusement… des larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues. Gibbs posa la main sur la poignée.

« Laisses-le Jethro, son esprit a entre-ouvert une porte, ne forces pas ta chance. »

Le patron du NCIS sortit la main droite de sa poche, timidement, comme un enfant prit sur le fait en train de voler des bonbons dans un bocal, il tenait une casquette, celle de Tony sauvée de l'explosion.

« Je… je voulais lui donner. »

Le processus qui conduirait à la guérison de l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo se mettait timidement en place, mais la route serait longue et semée d'embûches… beaucoup d'épreuves les attendaient encore.

--

Voilà j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, si j'avais trop développé la partie 10d je ne m'offrais plus la possibilité d'écrire ma suite, qui viendra dans un mois plus ou moins, (le temps que je termine au moins une de mes fic en phase finale).

Un personnage développé : Alan Randall, bien sur Kamel Kaddour, et… vous verrez bien…

Quelques chocs de personnalités, des moments dôles, parfois tristes, pleins d'émotions, la suite directe :

« LA RENAISSANCE DE TONY ».


End file.
